La morte e il palcoscenico
by Exoduus
Summary: Tragedia in dieci atti, uno per ciascun Espada più una piccola Overture ed un intervallo a sorpresa ; una raccolta disomogenea dedicata ai nostri dieci piccoli Hollow preferiti. Popcorn esauriti, Yammy li ha fatti fuori tutti.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

"_Chi sono lor signori? Cosa vogliono?"_

"_Siamo qua in cerca di un autore."_

"_D'un autore? Che autore?"_

"_D'uno qualunque, signore."_

"_Sta bene, sta bene. Ma che cosa vuol concludere con questo?"_

"_Niente, signore. Dimostrarle che si nasce alla vita in tanti modi, in tante forme: albero o sasso, acqua o farfalla... o donna. E che si nasce anche personaggi!"_

"_E lei, con codesti signori attorno, è nato personaggio?"_

"_Appunto, signore. E vivi, come ci vede_."

(Luigi Pirandello, _Sei personaggi in cerca d'autore_)

* * *

_Luce._

_Si apre il sipario._

_Entra Gin._

**Gin:** Beeeenvenuti, gentile pubblico! Signore e signori, Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy, semplici mortali… vivi, deceduti e tutte le numerose vie di mezzo! E' con infinito orgoglio che la compagnia teatrale di Las Noches vi presenta la recita scolast… ehm, volevo dire, la raffinata tragicommedia in dieci atti in programma per stasera. Vi vedo numerosi… questo vuol dire che Nnoitra ha fatto un buon lavoro con il volantinaggio, là fuori!

_Risate registrate._

**Nnoitra** (_voce fuori campo_)**:** Seee, come se avessi avuto altra scelta… _avanti, Numero 5, guadagnati la pagnotta! Hai sei braccia, sei perfetto per questa mansione di grande prestigio!_

Ma me la pagherai, bastardo… Luppi di braccia ne ha _otto_, e non ha dovuto fare un tubo!

**Gin:** Ma che stai dicendo? Luppi ha ricevuto un _altro_ incarico di primo piano… (_ad alta voce) _a proposito, mia dolce piantina d'edera, ti dispiace puntare quella luce _su di me_ anziché sulle schiene della prima fila? Quell'occhio di bue non è una mitragliatrice!

**Luppi (**_da qualche parte, dietro il pubblico)_**: **No! Sono ancora indignato per il modo in cui sono stato trattato! Sono stato anch'io un Espada, per quasi quindici minuti! E sono anche molto più fascinoso e fotogenico di Grimmjow… il capitolo Sexta spettava a me, non a quel botolo pulcioso!

**Gin **(_ghignando diabolico_)**: **In effetti, in origine quell'atto era dedicato ad entrambi… tristemente, l'unica scena decente in cui apparite assieme è quella in cui vieni sbudellato ed incenerito da un Cero. Io l'ho trovata molto divertente… vuoi che facciamo una replica?

**Luppi **(_deglutendo rumorosamente_)**: **Ehm… d-dopotutto non sono sicuro che le luci della ribalta donino al mio aspetto leggiadro… non vorrei mai deludere la vasta schiera dei miei fans! Poi, la consolle è un incarico di alta responsabilità… non posso lasciarlo in mano a chiunque! (_raddrizza velocemente il faro)_

**Gin: **Bravo. Visto che hai tutti i tentacoli che servono, siamo almeno sicuri che non pasticcerai con le tracce musicali!(_si schiarisce la voce_) … molto bene. Come avrete capito dai nostri allegri commenti, questo è un lavoro piuttosto esteso, dedicato ai dieci sguatt… ahem, poderosi guerrieri che il Capitano Aizen ha creato con la sua Biglia, ovvero… i fantasmagorici Espada!

_Fragorosi applausi registrati._

**Gin: **Proprio così. Un atto per ciascuno, per non fare differenze; potrebbero essere racconti, poesie, testi drammatici, comici, introspettivi… soprattutto introspettivi, perché l'autore, un povero ragazzo mortale che abbiamo costretto a lavorare sotto minaccia di morte, adora le seghe mentali… uh, guarda, c'è persino una drabble! (_persistendo nel ghigno diabolico_) Ahi ahi… questo significa poca voglia di lavorare, e quindi… pane e acqua per tre giorni!

_Urla disperate da dietro le quinte._

_Entrano Tosen e Wonderweiss, trasportando la Locandina._

**Wonderweiss **(_osservando il pubblico estasiato_)**: **Awwwuuuh…?

**Tosen: **Gin,Sua Eccellenza mi ha incaricato di riferirti che il coro delle Exequias è pronto e attende ordini.

_La quinta si scosta, rivelando il Coro._

**Gin: **Alla buonora! Ci voleva tanto ad imparare quattro note in croce? (_rivolto al Coro) _Avanti, signori, un po' di accompagnamento! E uno… e due… e un, due, tre!

**Coro **(_in latino maccheronico, con tono sepolcrale, sottofondo di organo_)**:**Aalfierooruum… cavaalloorum… scaaldaabaagnuum! Vaaaliuuum-vaapoorub! Siilmaariillion! ...

**Gin **(_tappandosi le orecchie_)**: **Aaah! Ma che è 'sta roba oscena? Io avevo chiesto la coreografia di Sister Act!

**Rudobon: **Potrò pure essere stato sconfitto da Rukia Kuchiki, signore, ma ho ancora una dignità da difendere.

**Gin: **Uff, ma che noiosi… vabbè, gente, che altro mi rimane da dire? Divertitevi, guidate piano al ritorno, niente cani sulle poltrone, niente cibo in sala…? (_indicando Wonderweiss_) Ehi, un momento! Perché hai fatto salire quello sgorbio sul palco? Non è mica un Espada!

**Tosen: **Non ha la minima importanza! Non vorrai ferire la sua sensibilità? Merita anche lui il suo attimo di celebrità, come tutti! Non ha fatto mai niente nemmeno nel manga di quell'emissario del Male incarnato che è Tite Kubo…

**Gin: **Ma non hai letto gli ultimi aggiornamenti? Ce l'aveva un ruolo, quello di sigill…

**Tosen: **GIN! Guarda che questo capitolo non ha mica scritto "Spoiler!" davanti!

**Gin: **Ma tanto li leggono tutti… (_sospirando_) …e va bene! Il moccioso può reggere la locandina e dire una battuta, d'accordo? Così il pubblico si fa un'idea di cosa lo aspetta. Procedi, pigmeo!

**Wonderweiss **(_sollevando orgogliosamente la Locandina)_**: **Awaaahhh! Dhooomhaaaniii… aaalthrooo… 'ornoooh!

_Fragorosi applausi registrati._

**Tosen **(_commosso_)**: **L'ha imparata alla perfezione…il mio piccolo attore… che dolcezza… che presenza scenica…

**Gin **(_passandosi una mano sul viso_)**: **Oh, sì… è sputato a Vivien Leigh prima maniera…

**Overture**

Pubblicata! Rating K+, Drammatico/Malinconico/Commedia

**Primera**

L'idea c'è…

**Segunda**

L'idea c'è…

**Tercera**

L'idea c'è…

**Cuarta**

Pubblicata! Rating K, Drabble, Introspettivo

**Quinta**

Pubblicata! Rating T, Drammatico/Introspettivo/Dark

**Intervallo**

L'idea c'è…

**Sexta**

In lavorazione

**Septima**

Pubblicata! Rating K+, Drammatico, Romantico (a suo modo…)

**Octava**

L'idea c'è…

**Novena**

In lavorazione. **Rating M.**

**Decima**

L'idea c'è…

**Gin: **…cioè, andiamo in scena con tre quarti del copione ancora da scrivere…?

**Tosen: **Perché? Se lo fa Tite Kubo, perché non può farlo anche il nostro autore?

**Gin: **Ma è poco professionale…

**Tosen: **Smettila di perdere tempo, sono tutti già ai loro posti, là dietro! … _anzi… _aspetta un momento… che diavolo è un Rating?

**Gin (**_agitando una mano con noncuranza_)**: **Ah, roba di poco conto… me lo ha spiegato il citrullo, poco fa. Pare che alcune storie siano adatte ad un pubblico maturo… ma noi siamo i cattivi, dopotutto, quindi possiamo allegramente fregarcene, no?

**Tosen: **Ma stai scherzando? Le regole sono fatte per essere rispettate! Le gracili orecchiette di Wonderweiss e di tutti i bambini presenti in sala non devono essere contaminate con contenuti poco adatti! Procediamo a spiegare i Rating!

**Gin: **Se proprio insisti… ok, ecco qua: un **Rating K** è una storia in cui si scopre che il Capitano Aizen ha infilzato la piccola Hinamori con una spada di gomma, con succo di pomodoro al posto del sangue… per tutti, insomma.

**Rating K+** è quando permettiamo a Grimmjow di esprimere un concetto con parole sue…

**Rating T** è quello che di solito segue il momento in cui il mio ghigno raggiunge la massima estensione; quindi, astenersi deboli di cuore.

**Rating M**, infine, è un video di Aaroniero ripreso mentre si fa la doccia. Capito?

**Tosen: **… non a caso, la sua è l'unica storia con quel rating… quindi, niente storie: **Novena è vietata ai minori di 18 anni.**

_Rumori vari e bisbigli dietro le quinte._

**Gin: **Oook! Pare proprio che sia giunto il momento! Gente, preparatevi a restare abbagliati, ammutoliti, sconvolti, abbacinati…

**Aizen **(_da dietro le quinte, perentorio_)**: **Taglia corto, Gin. Gli spettatori si sono già addormentati! E' tempo per i nostri attori di entrare in scena!

_Tosen e Wonderweiss escono, portando con loro la Locandina._

**Gin: **A…ah! Subito, Cap! Solo un'ultima avvertenza: è successo un pasticcio nella sceneggiatura, l'ultima volta che il nostro autore ha provato a fuggire… l'abbiamo subito riacchiappato con le tagliole, ma nella confusione alcuni fogli si sono mischiati, e ora i Capitoli Sexta e Primera sono collegati… per cui, quando il fuggiasco avrà riacquistato l'uso degli arti, e saranno pubblicati, mi raccomando… **leggete Sexta prima di Primera,** o ci capirete poco!

**Aizen: **GIN!

**Gin: **Eccomi, eccomi! Sempre a mettere fretta, maledizione! Signore e signori…

**La Morte e il Palcoscenico**

_Gin esce._

_Si chiude il sipario._

(…)

(…)

(…)

**Gin (**_da dietro le quinte_**): **CHE CACCHIO VUOL DIRE che sono in scena fin dal primo atto? Non mi hanno nemmeno truccato! E non ho ancora imparato le battute!

**Aizen: **Silenzio! Qua il capo sono io, pertanto è soltanto dovuto che la prima inquadratura sia mia! Hai venti secondi per prepararti, e sarà bene che tu non mi faccia fare brutta figura… così sembri uno Shinigami uscito da Death Note, altro che Bleach!

**Gin: **Aw… è proprio vero quello che dicono… _the show must go on! _STARK! Il mio copione, e vammi a cercare quella impiastra di Cirucci! TRUCCO!

**Stark: …**rrrooon… fiiiii….

**Gin: **…

_Buio._


	2. Overture

**Overture**

_Tra un paio d'anni governerò io il mondo; perché ho deposto il vecchio Dio._

(Friedrich Nietzsche)

Attraverso i suoi occhiali dalla montatura spessa Sosuke Aizen, Capitano della Quinta Compagnia del Gotei 13, fece correre lo sguardo sui suoi colleghi: scrutò il volto di ciascuno, attentamente, uno dopo l'altro. Tutto sommato, si trovava ad essere molto stupito: era incredibile come tutto potesse procedere così bene. Di fronte a qualsiasi progetto, sogno, o anche semplice desiderio, una persona saggia si aspetterebbe qualche intoppo… era una sensazione irreale, constatare invece che ogni singolo pezzo del puzzle si stava incastrando perfettamente con gli altri. Sentiva un piacevole formicolio allo stomaco, come sempre, negli ultimi tempi, quando le circostanze portavano in quella stanza i pezzi grossi della Seireitei; come la prima volta che aveva messo piede lì, nel _sancta sanctorum_, la stanza dei bottoni dove venivano prese tutte le decisioni… purché _altri_ le avessero già approvate, naturalmente.  
Era una sorta di piacere infantile, se ne rendeva conto, eppure…

_Ecco, è la furba risata di un bambino nascosto sotto il tavolo della sala da pranzo, che ascolta i genitori parlare, sapendo di poter fare qualunque cosa senza essere visto… _

Aizen sorrise: poteva permettersi un sorriso, dopotutto. Quello era un giorno di festa: un altro buco tappato nello squarcio sanguinante che lui stesso aveva aperto… era stata la sua prova del nove, doveva ammetterlo. Ora, il Gotei 13 si rialzava zoppicando, leccandosi le ferite del cambiamento; un'Idra a tredici teste, che si credeva invincibile, eterna, e non si accorgeva che le frecce di Ercole erano avvelenate…

Il bambino eccitato dentro di lui rise di nuovo: _beh, non è che le cose siano andate proprio così, nella favola.  
Ma a chi importa? Questa, dopotutto, è la MIA storia._

La voce del Comandante Generale Yamamoto lo strappò ai suoi pensieri, riportandolo al presente. Alzò la testa e lo fissò: un viso inalterabile, solenne, pieno di rughe… il vero specchio dell'istituzione che rappresentava, e l'uomo che aveva odiato più di ogni altro sulla faccia della Terra… se si eccettuava, naturalmente…

_No. Non adesso. Idiota, ecco cosa ti succede a pensare a bambini acquattati sotto i tavoli. Oggi è un giorno di festa; il tuo sorriso deve essere sincero. Niente dubbi, nessuno spazio ai ricordi, oggi.  
_  
"Signori, è una lieta evenienza a riunirci qui oggi: lieta per tutti coloro che hanno l'onore di occupare il seggio di Capitano, perché un altro fratello si unisce finalmente a noi; ma particolarmente gioiosa per quelli che, fra noi, ricordano personalmente il tragico episodio di alto tradimento che ha scosso le basi stesse della Soul Society, più di cinquant'anni fa, ed ha privato la nostra famiglia di ben quattro dei suoi migliori figli…".

Il sorriso di Aizen si spense sulle sue labbra: il momento lo richiedeva… il lutto lo richiedeva, ma il bambino pestifero che gli ballava nello stomaco gli strizzò l'occhio; tutto come previsto… i grandi continuavano a discutere di cose serie, senza badare a lui: poteva scegliere con calma quando e a chi mollare un pizzicotto sulle gambe, per farsi finalmente notare. Ma prima doveva far sì che i lacci delle scarpe di tutti fossero bene annodati, in modo che non potessero acciuffarlo. Sarebbero caduti tutti, rise a crepapelle il fanciullo: tutti, tutti, tutti…

Non c'era solo il ben conosciuto monello, ad agitarsi sotto la pelle del Capitano Aizen… non era un bambino, dopotutto. Conosceva bene quella sensazione di semplice, puro divertimento: nonostante tutto, sapeva di doversi ritenere un uomo fortunato, a non avere perso quel ponte con la sua infanzia. I bambini vedono cose che gli adulti non notano neppure; era l'universo stesso, a parlare con la bocca dei bambini; ma l'adulto, dentro di lui, era una presenza altrettanto forte. Prese per mano il piccolo, e lo infilò sotto le coperte: era tempo di provare un'altra sensazione, tutto secondo la tabella di marcia.

Se qualcuno avesse prestato attenzione ai dolci occhi marroni sotto le lenti, per un attimo avrebbe intravisto un'illusione ottica: un attimo di puro intento omicida, così rapido che anche un osservatore attento avrebbe dubitato di averlo visto davvero.  
L'uomo che attendeva sull'attenti al centro della stanza gli dava le spalle, ma fu anche l'unico che sembrò registrare qualcosa: un viso affilato, un paio di occhietti semichiusi passarono in rassegna le due file di ufficiali su ambedue i lati, finché lo sguardo di Ichimaru Gin non incontrò quello del suo ex-comandante; l'onnipresente ghigno si allargò vistosamente. Aizen gli restituì un'occhiata dura: da quel giorno, le prove generali erano terminate, e si entrava in scena con il primo atto… _Storia di un bambino prodigio, ovvero: il colpevole è sempre la volpe dagli occhietti malvagi…_

Il bambino rise, nel suo lettino caldo. Non era ancora completamente addormentato… sorrideva, un dolcissimo angelo dai capelli castani, ma Aizen già sapeva che qualcosa si agitava nel suo piccolo cuore.

_Posso lasciare la luce accesa? Per favore…_

_No, piccolo Sosuke. La luce va spenta, quando si va a nanna. Altrimenti, domani come farà il sole a svegliarti con la sua luce dorata?_

Il piccolo si drizzò sopra le coperte: un faccino disperato, le manine giunte, un vero attore…

_Ma io ho paura, mamma… nel buio ci sono i mostri! Quelli che dice sempre papà… i pholli, gli holli… gli Hollipop!_

Lo scoppio di una risata squillante, argentina: Aizen era ancora in piedi nella stanza, ma sapeva che la scena era cambiata: non c'era più lui sul palco, seduto sul letto, a parlare con il bambino, ma una donna esile, dai capelli del suo stesso colore e dal sorriso dolce e rassicurante, che lo abbracciava stretto stretto… il piccolo sembrò un tantinello offeso, e la spinse via, imbronciato.

_Non ridere! L'ho sentito papà, l'altra sera a cena! Mi avevi mandato a letto, ma io ho aspettato che tu te ne fossi andata e mi sono nascosto nella stanza accanto… sono stato bravo, mamma! Nessuno di voi due mi ha sentito! L'ho capito, sai, che papà è sempre via perché va a combattere gli Hollipop! Ha detto che ha ucciso il loro capo, che si chiamava Tatolode, ed era più piccolo degli altri per nascondersi meglio, ed era fortissimo e…_

Ma al piccolo Sosuke la voce morì in gola, perché si era accorto del cambiamento sopravvenuto nello sguardo della madre: qualcosa non andava… gli occhi della donna si erano riempiti di rabbia, la bocca era una linea diritta…

_…mamma? _

Lo schiaffo arrivò inatteso, e gli fece male.

_Non devi mai più origliare. Hai capito, Sosuke? Non devi MAI PIU' permetterti di ascoltare quando mamma e papà parlano per conto loro. Sono cose che ai bambini non devono interessare…mi hai capito, Sosuke?_

Il piccolo la guardò con occhi pieni di lacrime. Era scosso: il primo schiaffo della sua vita, perché mai la mamma lo aveva sfiorato, se non per fargli una carezza… la sua prima esperienza con il dolore…

_M-ma mamma… mi dispiace… guarda che io sono contento che papà combatta gli Hollipop! Papà è forte, e coraggioso! E anche tu sei coraggiosa… io lo so che tu lo vai ad aiutare, che combatti anche tu! Ecco perché sei ferita…  
_  
_Ferita? Di cosa stai parlando, Sosuke?_

Ora la donna era impallidita; istintivamente si portò la mano alla spalla, e altrettanto di scatto la allontanò, riportandola in grembo. Stava tremando.

_Lì sotto, sulla spalla… io sento che ti fa male, sento quando alle persone fa male qualcosa…_

Un fruscio di seta, la sagoma bianca che si alzava di scatto e si allontanava, lasciandolo solo al centro della stanza scura, a fissare la porta sul corridoio, sconvolto. Il giorno dopo la madre sarebbe tornata, e lui avrebbe capito che gli voleva ancora bene: che non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato. Ma il mattino era ancora lontano, quando il lume sul comodino si spense ed il buio lo avvolse…  
Quel ricordo non se ne sarebbe mai andato, per quanti secoli Sosuke Aizen potesse attraversare. Non faceva più male, comunque. Proprio no. Aizen aveva smesso di soffrire da tempo. Aizen non aveva paura di nulla.

_Non c'è nulla da temere nel buio, piccolo. Avrai tutto il tempo di impararlo: nel buio ci puoi vedere quello che vuoi. E neanche degli Hollipop c'è da avere paura. Non c'è nulla da temere davvero, al mondo. _

Il bambino si addormentò, finalmente: Aizen sbatté le palpebre, tornando al presente, e si rese conto che il suo piccolo viaggio nei ricordi gli aveva risparmiato la maggior parte della tiritera di Yamamoto.

_Il mio cervello ha pietà di me, oggi… su, vecchio, recita fino in fondo la parte che ti ho assegnato. Incorona il Re che io ho scelto per te._

"… pertanto, avendo egli superato l'esame e raggiunti i necessari requisiti, nomino il Luogotenente della Quinta Compagnia Ichimaru Gin Capitano della Terza Divisione. Congratulazioni, Capitano. E' per me un onore accoglierti come un figlio."

Il neo capitano si inchinò, e si affrettò a prendere posto in uno degli spazi liberi.

_Razza di ipocrita… scommetto che non hai dato neanche un'occhiata, ai tuoi veri figli. Ukitake sembra piuttosto triste… a Kyoraku, poi, non riesco neppure a vedere gli occhi; ha abbassato il cappello sulla fronte. Se solo li avessi ascoltati, quando ti hanno supplicato di risparmiare Shinji e gli altri, ora potresti vedere la mia spada puntata alla tua gola: ma gli ordini dei 46 erano chiari, non è vero? L'onore della Soul Society prima di tutto, come quella volta… nessun compromesso. Ma in fondo ti devo ringraziare… è grazie a te, che ho potuto vedere chiaro dentro me stesso, e nel cuore del mondo. Per questo, ti garantirò una morte rapida, quando sarà il momento._

Un sorriso increspò di nuovo le sue labbra, mentre i Capitani rompevano i ranghi. La figura snella di Soi Fon scomparve semplicemente, invisibile all'occhio, sulle ali di uno Shunpo; Byakuya Kuchiki, la cui nomina in seguito alla morte di Ginrei aveva preceduto quella di Gin di poche settimane, gli passò accanto, altezzoso e regale come sempre… il passo pesante di Komamura Saijin, del cui segreto era uno dei pochi, fidati custodi, sparì oltre la porta…

_Così giovani, così giovani…_

Gin lo deliziò con un altro dei suoi sorrisi storti: come da copione, rispose con una smorfia di disgusto, assicurandosi che Kyoraku, l'ultimo rimasto nella stanza, lo notasse chiaramente. Poi uscì anche lui, incontro al sole del pomeriggio.

_Che si alzi il sipario, dunque…_

* * *

Complici le ombre della notte, quasi nessuno notò la figura sottile che percorreva il delizioso sentiero fiancheggiato da alberi che conduceva agli alloggi della Quinta Compagnia. Non che il silenzioso visitatore si preoccupasse eccessivamente di non essere notato: uno dei vantaggi di essere diventato un Capitano era proprio quello, il fatto di non dover più rendere conto a nessuno dei propri spostamenti; vantaggio che sarebbe stato sfruttato a dovere, nei mesi successivi…

Lungo il percorso, incontrò un paio di sentinelle di pattuglia: lo divertì il fatto che sembrarono colti da terrore solo _dopo_ averlo riconosciuto. Sospettava che, quando fosse entrata in carica, la piccola Hinamori sarebbe stata accolta con grande sollievo come nuovo luogotenente…

_Beh, io ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per incoraggiare le amicizie! Deve esserci qualcosa che non va nel mio dopobarba… o forse sono semplicemente troppo simpatico, e la gente si sente minacciata dalla mia verve…_

Terminato lo scambio di convenevoli, Ichimaru Gin riprese la sua passeggiata, diretto alla fioca luce che si scorgeva in lontananza: l'ufficio del Capitano Aizen si trovava un po' discosto dai dormitori, circondato da aiuole e cespugli ben curati.  
Sostò per qualche attimo al di là del cerchio di luce delle torce: il Capitano Aizen era seduto su di un cuscino di seta, apparentemente intento ad esercitarsi in calligrafia; con grazia estrema, faceva scorrere il pennino sul foglio, lentamente, con mano esperta, sotto gli occhi del terzo seggio Momo Hinamori che lo guardava amorevolmente. Sembravano immersi in conversazione: ogni tanto Gin li sentiva scoppiare a ridere. Una deliziosa scena di vita quotidiana… un ufficiale fortunato. Una Divisione fortunata. Un uomo che pareva avere avuto tutto dalla vita; l'amore, e la serenità, il rispetto dei subordinati… eppure, intenzionato a spogliarsi di ogni traguardo raggiunto. Inutile chiedersi perché, arrivati a quel punto, Gin lo sapeva fin troppo bene; il dado ormai era tratto, e non restava che giocare. Perché, dunque, si preparava ad indagare nei segreti di quell'uomo? La risposta, come spesso accadeva per le domande che Gin si poneva, era molto semplice: era curioso. Tutto lì.

Fece un passo avanti e rivelò la sua presenza; Hinamori trasalì al suo apparire, e portò istintivamente la mano all'elsa della spada: Aizen, rapido, le appoggiò una mano sul braccio, facendola rilassare immediatamente. Il suo ex-Capitano lo scrutò freddamente: "Sei in anticipo, Gin. Eri così desideroso di vedermi?"  
"Bé, Cap, è che sai… uno non può immaginare quante scartoffie un Capitano è costretto a compilare, finché non si ritrova nei suoi panni. Ne avrò per tutta la notte… ma d'altro canto, ti avevo promesso un salutino… se hai qualcosa di meglio da fare, io ti capisco! Fa niente…" con un ghigno storto, spostò gli occhi lentamente dall'uno all'altra. Hinamori sembrava equamente divisa tra timore e disgusto: Aizen sostenne il suo sguardo in maniera simile per qualche secondo, poi si rivolse alla luogotenente a bassa voce: "Hinamori, devo chiederti di uscire per qualche minuto… io ed il Capitano Ichimaru dobbiamo parlare in privato. Non credo di aver bisogno di assistenza, ma… posso chiederti di radunare i nostri quarto e quinto seggio, e di montare la guardia qua fuori? E' una semplice precauzione…"

Gin non riuscì ad udire la risposta, ma vide la piccola Hinamori ritirarsi, senza togliergli un attimo gli occhi di dosso; non appena la porta si fu chiusa alle sue spalle, Aizen fece un mezzo sorriso ed estrasse la sua Zanpakuto dal fodero appoggiato al tavolino, conficcandola nelle assi del pavimento: era il segnale che, protetta dai poteri di Kyoka Suigetsu, la conversazione poteva iniziare.

"Sono rimasto sorpreso nel ricevere il tuo telegramma. Credevo avessimo stabilito di incontrarci il meno possibile d'ora in avanti, per non dare nell'occhio…"

Il Capitano della Terza Compagnia si limitò a prendere posto accanto a lui, distendendo le gambe con soddisfazione: "Ohi ohi ohi… tutte quelle ore in piedi durante la cerimonia, e poi all'ispezione delle truppe… e pensare che da bambino sognavo la "comoda" vita della Seireitei… ma in fondo è sempre meglio che morire di fame, o passare le giornate a cercare di sfuggire a qualche maniaco…"

Il sorriso dell'altro si allargò sornione: "Molto bene… Devo dedurne che la tua piccola ricerca è finalmente andata a buon fine?"

Gin rimase per un attimo interdetto, poi riprese, ghignando a sua volta: " Perspicace come sempre, eh. Sì, è andata a buon fine."

"Quando?"

"La farfalla infernale ha fatto rapporto ieri sera; i tuoi uomini l'hanno identificata al confine con il sessantesimo distretto, e hanno immediatamente inviato le immagini, è proprio lei, non ci sono dubbi… Naturalmente, non sa che ci siamo io e te dietro a tutto; sembrerà che l'abbiano individuata per caso, e le pratiche per la sua ammissione all'Accademia sono già state avviate… del resto, è estremamente dotata, scommetto che brucerà le tappe dell'addestramento…"

"Il che mi costringe a ricordarti i termini del nostro patto, Gin: niente distrazioni. Il piano viene prima di tutto."

Il sorriso di Gin si incrinò; con una sfumatura di rimpianto nella voce, replicò: "… già, già… Decima Compagnia, come stabilito. Però, Cap, avresti dovuto vederla! Irresistibile, con quel faccino spaventato… poi, ha messo su un gran paio di…"

"Bene, Gin. Sono lieto che tu ti sia tolto un peso dal cuore. Ora… possiamo passare al motivo della tua visita? Per quanto mi renda felice assistere ad un evento raro come un tuo sorriso sincero, per riferirmi della tua amica sarebbe bastato il telegramma… non avrai avuto qualche ripensamento…?" domandò Aizen, guardando Ichimaru in viso per la prima volta.

Il suo luogotenente non rispose immediatamente; per qualche minuto nessuno dei due disse una parola. Tutto attorno a loro era pacifico, il silenzio spezzato soltanto dal frinire dei grilli e dal fruscio delle fronde.  
Infine, il luogotenente di Aizen sospirò e rispose: "Nah… nessun ripensamento. Ho ottenuto tutto quello che desideravo, dopotutto: sono vivo. Sono al top della catena alimentare; sono riuscito a proteggere la donna che amo… e presto lei sarà in grado di difendersi da sola. E tutto questo lo devo a te, Capitano Aizen: no, non ci ho ripensato, e ti seguirò nel purgatorio… e poi nell'alto dei cieli, se è davvero lì che vuoi andare.  
Ma… c'è un ma, Capitano. Ahimè, io sono solo un povero ragazzo di Rukongai: devo dartene atto, all'inizio eri quasi riuscito a fregarmi! _Se mi seguirai, piccola volpe, siederai al mio fianco nell'alto dei cieli; nulla potrà fermarci._ Ah, Capitano! Avevo solo tredici anni… un orfanello sporco di sangue, e poi arrivi tu e mi prometti il mondo! Roba che uno si innamora!"

"Dubiti forse delle mie parole, Gin? Ho detto le stesse cose anche a Kaname, e lui non era certo un bambino..."

"Oh, non metterti a giocare con me, adesso! Kaname _è_ un bambino; nessuno può davvero diventare adulto finchè non può vedere il sangue sulla propria spada.  
Io invece sono cresciuto, Capitano; crisi ormonale, prima cotta, perdita della verginità… casa, lavoro e famiglia. Tutto alle spalle. Beh, beh… forse la famiglia proprio no. D'altronde, come farei con i bambini? Dopotutto faccio un lavoro ad alto rischio, non ti pare?" replicò Gin ridacchiando.

"Ma... poi hai voluto strafare." proseguì "Hai parlato della decadenza del Gotei 13, e dell'ipocrisia dei nobili, che restano al sicuro dietro pile di scartoffie mentre i loro sottoposti muoiono in battaglia contro gli Hollow; dei milioni di anime che soffrono la miseria nei distretti poveri di Rukongai… e poi di un nuovo trono nei cieli, di un nuovo ordine, in cui noi avremmo regnato sugli Shinigami e sugli Hollow…"

"Ed ho mentito, amico mio?"

"Al contrario! Hai detto la verità… già, _esattamente_ la verità che io e Kaname volevamo sentire.  
Sì: _noi_ siamo quelli che non hanno mai avuto niente da perdere; _noi_ quelli che hanno sofferto la fame a Rukongai, e che non chiedono di meglio che aprire una strada di sangue fino ad un Re così bastardo da permettere tutto questo… ma tu, Capitano?  
Tu sei nato nella Seireitei, un vero"sangue puro"; tu eri già potente, popolare e rispettato… tu hai sempre avuto tutto quello che uno potesse desiderare… _o, perlomeno, questo è quello che hai voluto far credere a tutti._  
Già, perché ho fatto qualche piccola ricerca, spinto naturalmente solo dalla mia devozione al piano... e indovina che cosa ho scoperto?"

"Che cosa, Gin?"

"_Niente._ Assolutamente niente, a tal punto che _in tutti gli annali della Soul Society, il nome Aizen non compare nemmeno una volta, fino alla nomina di un certo luogotenente della Quinta Compagnia, più o meno duecento anni fa…_"

Aizen rimase in silenzio, ma l'intensità del suo sguardo non intimidì minimamente Gin; ora sapeva che la domanda sulle sue labbra non solo non giungeva sgradita, ma neppure inaspettata: il suo vecchio comandante stava di nuovo sorridendo, di quel sorriso speciale che aveva sempre e solo riservato a lui… l'espressione soddisfatta che indicava il superamento di un'altra prova.

_E forse questa è davvero l'ultima, eh, Capitano Aizen?_

"Così ho riflettuto, e mi sono detto: ok, so che il Capitano vuole salire nell'alto dei cieli; che è abbastanza folle, o geniale per sfidare i pilastri dell'Universo… ma, diavolo, dopo tutti questi anni non gli ho ancora chiesto _perché_ vuole farlo." incalzò, e concluse: "Così, te lo chiedo adesso, Capitano… non vorrai lasciare proprio me senza una risposta, vero? Qual è la_ tua_ verità?"

Aizen scoppiò in una risata dolce e tranquilla; rise a lungo, serenamente, come un bambino a cui è stata raccontata una barzelletta divertente… poi, togliendosi gli occhiali ed appoggiandoli in grembo, riprese asciugandosi gli occhi: "Ah, Gin, non ho davvero più nulla da insegnarti… ero sicuro, _sicuro_ che la cosa non ti sarebbe sfuggita a lungo. Bene, credo che tu abbia meritato di sapere la verità, anche se temo che rimarrai deluso… mi piacerebbe davvero poterti confessare che sono riuscito a cancellare i dati su di me con un'abile macchinazione, o grazie ai poteri di Kyoka Suigetsu! Purtroppo, la mia verità è molto più banale…" e fece una pausa.  
" Vuoi davvero udirla, Gin? Vuoi dunque sapere perché voglio salire dove nessun altro è mai arrivato? Ebbene, eccoti accontentato…"

* * *

"… verrà con me, donna, che tu lo voglia o no, dovessi trascinarlo via per i capelli"

"No, non lo farà. Non lo costringerai. Non sarà mai uno Shinigami… non lascerò che tu lo trascini nel tuo mondo delirante!"

Il suono secco di uno schiaffo... il secondo. La donna dai capelli castani fu scaraventata a terra, ma non smise un attimo di fissare in volto l'enorme Shinigami avvolto in uno haori scuro, che avanzò, una luce fredda nello sguardo.

"Non osare _mai più_ rivolgerti a me in quel modo. Ricorda che mi devi rispetto…!"

La fragile figura di sua madre alzò il viso e si passò una mano sul labbro rotto, davanti all'occhio spalancato di Sosuke: perché il bambino era in piedi dietro la porta, e sbirciava dalla sottile fessura tra i battenti… il reiatsu del genitore lo aveva svegliato nel cuore della notte, e non aveva neppure pensato al fatto che stava disobbedendo di nuovo nello scendere le scale… era quasi un anno che papà non tornava a casa. Voleva vederlo…

"_Rispetto? Rispetto?_" replicò la donna con una risata stridula "A te? Ho sopportato per anni la bestia che sei… gli insulti, le botte e… e… ho fatto tutto quello che hai voluto…"

Fu il turno dell'uomo di ridere sarcastico: "Vuoi disturbare il sonno del nostro piccolo, Kyoko? Non urlerei così forte se fossi in te… pensavo di portarlo via con me domani mattina, ma se lo fai svegliare, lo farò subito! Sai che non sopporto i piagnistei…"

"_Non lo porterai via da me, ho detto!"_

"Sei una maledetta ingrata! Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te… A chi credi di dovere questa bella casa, i domestici… _e, riflettendoci bene, anche il moccioso...?_"

"Tutte cose che puoi riprenderti all'istante! Ma lui no… lui non sarà mai tuo!"

Un altro schiaffo. E un altro ancora. E un altro…

_- io lo sento, quando alle persone fa male qualcosa-_

Poi sua madre fu spinta con violenza contro il muro e crollò nuovamente a terra; Sosuke non riuscì a reprimere un sospiro, attirando l'attenzione di entrambi verso la porta: gli occhi di lei si sbarrarono allarmati…

_Mamma!_

"Sosuke! Torna immediatamente in camera tua! ORA!"

La sagoma imponente di suo padre fece due passi nella sua direzione; l'espressione sul suo volto mal rasato era a metà tra il divertimento e il disgusto: "Ma guarda, il nostro piccolo Sosuke è sveglio… e guarda come si è fatto grande." Sospinta da una forza invisibile, la porta si spalancò con uno schianto, mentre Sosuke indietreggiava impaurito. "Allora è _questo_ il meglio che tua madre ha saputo insegnarti… strisciare lungo i muri ed origliare le conversazioni degli altri! Un comportamento vergognoso. Vieni qua, ragazzo: da domani mattina le cose cambieranno. Otto anni, proprio l'età a cui è cominciato il mio addestramento. Donna, per stavolta soprassederò al tuo atteggiamento ribelle. Ora và a preparare le sue…"

Si udì un rumore metallico, seguito da un sibilo minaccioso: l'uomo dall'haori nero si voltò, ed il suo ghigno si incrinò per un attimo: la donna si era rialzata e lo fissava con occhi spiritati, brandendo una Zanpakuto comparsa dal nulla, il fodero abbandonato per terra.

"Ti avverto, Aizen, sta' lontano da lui! Altrimenti…"

"Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per farti ritirare dal servizio attivo… non credevo fossi ancora capace di tirare fuori quella roba." fu il commento sprezzante dell'altro, ma non pareva più così tracotante: "Ma ora mi hai stancato: preparati ad essere rimessa al suo posto, donna…"

Non aveva ancora mosso un passo, che Sosuke aveva ceduto completamente al terrore, ed istintivamente aveva spiccato una corsa, per cercare rifugio presso la madre, grosse lacrime di paura che gli scorrevano sulle guance; il padre lo catturò non appena gli passò accanto, afferrandolo per un braccio e sollevandolo crudelmente in aria.

"Ma-mammaaaah!"

"Piantala, moccioso, o te lo do io un buon motivo per piangere..."

"AIZEN!!!"

Sembrò impossibile che un ruggito del genere potesse provenire da una figura così delicata: un'ondata di reiatsu anomalo inondò la sala come un fiume in piena, ricoprendo gli oggetti con una sorta di nebbiolina argentea, mentre la spada calava con un preciso fendente in direzione del suo obiettivo…

"_Dispiega, Yuurei-Shinsen!_ Ali dello Spettro!"

Una folata di vento gelido e tagliente prese a soffiare nella sala, sollevando le tende e facendo tremare le fiamme delle candele; la nebbia sempre più fitta però non accennò a dissiparsi, anzi, acquistò spessore e cominciò a ruotare vorticosamente attorno al bambino ed al polso dell'uomo che lo teneva stretto, gonfiando i suoi vestiti… tutto accadde in poco più di dieci secondi.

Uno squarcio scarlatto si aprì lungo il braccio teso, dalla spalla all'avambraccio, mentre uno schizzo di liquido caldo ed appiccicoso colpiva in pieno volto Sosuke, che sentì tra le labbra un sapore metallico: suo padre, colto alla sprovvista, grugnì di dolore e rabbia e perdette la presa… il bambino fu strappato dalle sue mani e sbalzato via, ma un attimo prima di precipitare a terra fu avvolto dalle spire di foschia, che si avvolse attorno a lui come un essere intelligente, fermandone la caduta e depositandolo dolcemente sul tappeto, dove si accasciò singhiozzante, il suo piccolo cuore che batteva forte…

"Sosuke, vai VIA! SCAPPA!"

MAMMA!

Rimase: paralizzato dal dolore e dallo shock, non c'era altro spazio nel suo cervello che per le ultime immagini spezzate del suo mondo stravolto, di quell'uomo che non era suo padre, che era uno Hollipop venuto a divorare lui e la mamma, che era tutto il male ed il buio e la paura e che aveva estratto la sua spada nera come la notte, ringhiando come un animale feroce; il mostro si gettò in avanti, folle di furia omicida, disperdendo la corrente che aveva raggiunto l' intensità di un piccolo tornado, nascondendo la donna alla vista del bambino…

"_Ci sei, puttana!_"

...e le candele si spensero.

* * *

"… quella fu l'ultima volta che vidi mia madre: i domestici trovarono il suo cadavere pochi minuti dopo, credo, ma io ero già stato portato via. Ti lascio immaginare come la faccenda andò a finire; come avrei presto scoperto, mio padre era un Capitano del Gotei 13, e mia madre… uno sfortunato ufficiale di seggio che aveva attirato la sua attenzione anni prima. Io ero il suo unico figlio, e nella sua mente contorta, sarei dovuto diventare anche il suo successore; mia madre commise l'errore di provare a fermarlo. Doveva amarmi molto…  
Non ci fu neppure un'inchiesta. A voler essere onesti, anni dopo venni a sapere che i nostri amabili colleghi Kyoraku ed Ukitake avevano proposto che mio padre venisse punito e destituito, ed io cresciuto a spese della Seireitei; ma il vecchio Yama aveva ricevuto ordini precisi… l'onore ed il prestigio del Gotei 13 sarebbe stato macchiato irrimediabilmente da un processo per omicidio ad uno dei Capitani: di fronte a questa vergogna, che cosa era mai la vita di mia madre? Che cosa era mai la vita di un bambino di otto anni?" La voce di Aizen era irrealmente tranquilla; il suo tono era distante e malinconico, gli occhi celati alla vista di Gin dai riflessi sulle lenti. Il tenue sorriso con cui aveva cominciato a parlare non aveva abbandonato il suo viso nemmeno per un secondo.

"Come sai, il ritiro di un Seggio non viene mai ufficializzato; non fu difficile insabbiare tutto, mettere i testimoni a tacere e registrare il decesso di mia madre come avvenuto in missione. Ciliegina sulla torta, mio padre ottenne il mio affidamento, e poté cominciare ad "addestrarmi" a piacere, sempre che di addestramento si possa parlare: temo, ahimè, che non corrisposi mai alle sue aspettative…" ed Aizen fece una pausa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
"Immagino, Gin, che il giovane Hisagi ti abbia già recapitato la Gazzetta della Seireitei come ogni mese, giusto? C'era un articolo un po' infantile, ma molto interessante a pagina 17…"

"Parli di quel sondaggio idiota che fanno una volta all'anno sul presunto Ufficiale Comandante più popolare? Quello in cui sei in testa da, diciamo, cinque o sei lustri? Aw, se penso che sono addirittura dietro a quel fricchettone di Kurotsuchi…" rispose Gin. Si era sdraiato sulla schiena, le braccia pigramente incrociate dietro la nuca, apparentemente intento a contare i tasselli di legno del soffitto.

"Proprio quello. Tra le altre cose, conteneva uno speciale che mi classificava, pensa un po', come il Capitano più potente dopo il vecchio… e questo, nonostante non abbia mai mostrato a nessuno nemmeno la metà delle mie abilità effettive. Riesci a crederci, Gin?"

"Beh, in realtà non faccio fatica a…"

"E ti sbagli. Non nego di essere arrivato ad un soddisfacente livello in tutte le Quattro Vie, ma, come sai bene, mi sono anche scontrato da un pezzo con il limite delle mie capacità…" Aizen sospirò tristemente. "La mia padronanza del Kido ancora impallidisce di fronte a quella di Retsu Unohana, dopotutto, e non solo la compianta Yoruichi Shihohin, ma persino la piccola Soi Fon mi ha sorpassato nell'efficacia dello Shunpo; anche l'unico vero talento che mi sia sempre attribuito, e cioè un intelletto acuto, ha trovato il suo degno rivale dall'ingresso sulla scena di Kisuke Urahara…  
Il potere in me si era manifestato con eccezionale precocità; ma era un potere mediocre… e tanto più mediocre appariva a mio padre, che sperava di forgiarmi, questa era la parola che usava… in un paio di occasioni arrivò a spezzarmi le braccia, rammento; di solito le nostre toccanti serate padre-figlio si concludevano quando cominciavo a sputare sangue, e non ero più nemmeno in grado di strisciare fino al mio letto per leccarmi le ferite, mentre lui si allontanava inviperito dandomi dell'essere inutile.  
No, amico mio, non sono mai stato un bambino prodigio… come te."

Gin sbadigliò vistosamente, cominciando a grattarsi la testa: Aizen proseguì, facendo finta di niente: "Non feci alcun progresso nelle mani di quell'uomo, nonostante volessi diventare forte quanto e più di lui… perché presto desiderai ucciderlo, naturalmente; perché la mia fanciullezza ebbe presto termine, non appena smisi di versare lacrime nel buio per mia madre e cominciai a sognare il momento in cui avrei trafitto il cuore di chi mi aveva portato via l'innocenza. Cominciai a non provare altro che odio, verso mio padre e verso tutti gli Shinigami, e nella mia immaturità speravo che quell'odio mi avrebbe reso più forte…  
Ma era tutto inutile: dopo qualche decennio, disgustato, perse finalmente interesse e mi abbandonò all'Accademia, ormai un giovane schivo e complessato, divorato dal desiderio di vendetta e disperato per la sua debolezza… Gli anni presero a scorrere veloci, Gin, e mi vergogno nel ricordare quanto fui ostinato nella mia ricerca di vendetta…"

* * *

_  
La galleria degli specchi. Pavimenti di moquette rossa. Fruscianti tende di perline che ricoprono in egual misura le aperture e le superfici riflettenti, ingannando l'occhio e costringendo il giovane Shinigami a procedere a tentoni, sbattendo contro i vetri, imboccando vicoli ciechi, aggirandosi angosciato in un labirinto di forme spettrali… i riflessi distorti della sua magra, sproporzionata figura adolescente che si contorcevano ghignanti. Il suo mondo interiore: null'altro che un fragile gioco di specchi._

_"Ti prego. Non scappare. Dimmi il tuo nome, ho bisogno di te!"_

_"…scappare? Ma piccolo Sosuke, sei tu che stai fuggendo da me! Ogni passo che fai, ogni svolta che prendi ti allontana sempre di più dal centro del labirinto. Io sono una che ci tiene alle buone maniere: non posso proprio dare confidenza ad uno che non riesco neppure a vedere in faccia..."_

_"Ho bisogno di te! Per favore, dimmi come ti chiami… per distruggerlo, per vendicare la mamma… ho bisogno della forza!"_

_La risata della sua Zanpakuto riecheggia divertita lungo i corridoi di vetro: le superfici scintillanti stridono e si incrinano, spezzando le immagini in mille frammenti grotteschi; lo Shinigami è costretto a coprirsi il volto con le mani, per proteggersi dalle schegge taglienti…_

_"La forza… La forza! Vendicare la nostra povera mamma, morta per salvarci! Lo vedi, piccolo Sosuke, che sei sempre più lontano? Sei rimasto un bambino… un bambino imbronciato perché gli hanno rubato il suo giocattolo preferito… vorresti la forza per punire il ladro, non è vero? Per punire tutti i ladri di questo mondo, e per riparare a tutte le ingiustizie…povero, piccolo bambino disilluso. La forza la possono ottenere in tanti, ma quello che ti offro io è il potere più grande di tutti: e non lo avrai mai, finché insisti a guardare il tuo riflesso negli specchi. Il mondo è così grande, Sosuke… credi che la tua sia l'unica madre al mondo che è stata uccisa davanti agli occhi del figlio? O che l'Universo si arresti davanti alle porte della Seireitei? No, Sosuke. Il mondo è immenso, e tu ti ostini a pensare in piccolo… finché questi specchi non rifletteranno che la tua immagine, non ti permetterò di pronunciare il mio nome!"_

* * *

"Ok, ok , Cap. Guarda che se hai intenzione di tenere per te i tuoi piccoli segretucci, bastava dirlo prima…" sbottò improvvisamente Ichimaru, raddrizzandosi finalmente con aria stizzita. Aizen si interruppe e lo guardò con curiosità.

"Sei stato tu ad insistere. Te l'avevo detto che era una storia noiosa…"

"Questa non è una storia, è un romanzo Harmony! Davvero commovente… E spiega proprio tutto, neh! Il nuovo ordine, l'odio per gli Shinigami, il desiderio di salire in alto, di essere davvero il più forte di tutti… tutto ha origine da una così nobile vendetta! Ma che animo pieno di giustizia, Capitano! Quasi un santo!  
Scommetto che la piccola Hinamori ne trarrà motivo di consolazione, quando le spezzerai più o meno letteralmente il cuore... E il Capitano Hirako, ovunque si trovi, apprezzerà che il suo nuovo make-up permanente sia stato provocato con intenti così nobili!" continuò l'altro, agitando le braccia in maniera teatrale. "Queste sono parole degne di Kaname, e non mi piacciono nella tua bocca… perché tu non sei un santo, Capitano Aizen: tu ti stai _divertendo_… almeno tanto quanto me.  
Nutrivo la speranza che alla fine avresti voluto confidarti, ma ehi! Pazienza… non mi infilerò nel mio futon a piangere.  
Ma non insultare la mia intelligenza inventandoti una storia strappalacrime…"

"Ma è una storia a lieto fine. Non vuoi sentire il resto?

"…che, tra l'altro, fa acqua da tutte le parti! Dico, non lo avessi detto _adesso_, che il nome Aizen non compare nemmeno una volta negli annali! E vieni a dirmi che Babbo Bastardo era un Capitano? Gli archivi tengono traccia di tutti coloro che raggiungono il…" ma si bloccò improvvisamente, colpito da un pensiero improvviso; la sorpresa nella sua reazione fu così evidente che Aizen, per un attimo, riuscì ad intravedere le sue pupille.

"…Bankai?" concluse per lui, annuendo condiscendente.

L'altro ci mise qualche secondo a riaversi dallo stupore; dovette constatare che in quel modo tutto acquistava un senso... come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima?!  
"Stai scherzando, vero?"

"Affatto. Hai detto bene, non c'è alcuna possibilità che il nome di qualcuno che ha raggiunto il rango di Ufficiale Comandante non venga registrato negli annali della Soul Society… ma è possibile che tale nome venga cancellato, a seguito di un avvenimento così vergognoso da costituire un'onta per tutto il Gotei 13: un fatto, ti prego di notare, molto più grave agli occhi del Consiglio persino di un processo per omicidio…"

"… come, per esempio, subire un'umiliante sconfitta e venire massacrato davanti a centinaia di subordinati, magari ad opera di uno sconosciuto straccione, sbucato fuori dal nulla alla periferia di Rukongai…" sussurrò rapito il suo luogotenente, mettendo insieme gli ultimi pezzi del puzzle.

"Un ottimo esempio, sono lieto di vedere che stai al passo. Il nome Aizen venne effettivamente sradicato dagli archivi duecentotrentasei anni fa; mio padre era il precedente Capitano dell'Undicesima Divisione… e fu ucciso da Kenpachi Zaraki." continuò Aizen.

"Quel giorno, la mia vita fu stravolta per la seconda volta: retrospettivamente, non esito a dire che il cambiamento per me fu _epocale_. Io ero lì, amico mio, e vidi tutto… riesci ad immaginare mesi, anni, decenni passati ad allenare corpo e mente, giorno e notte, quasi un secolo dedicato a coltivare il seme della rabbia in solitudine, a sognare il giorno in cui avrei abbattuto il mio mostro… tutto spazzato via da un singolo colpo di spada?  
In dieci minuti, la belva giaceva a terra, uccisa non dal suo giustiziere, ma da un'altra belva ancora più sanguinosa: Zaraki mi derubò della mia vendetta e del mio scopo… e di fronte alla sua risata maniacale sul cadavere sventrato, raggiunsi finalmente la comprensione.

Capii ciò che era stato la mia vita fino a quel punto: una semplice prigione illusoria, in cui avevo immaginato di essere destinato ad uccidere mio padre; compresi che il destino non esisteva affatto, e che parole come "giustizia" e "forza", di cui ogni Shinigami ama riempirsi la bocca, non avevano in realtà alcun significato all'infuori di quello che le _costringevamo_ ad avere; tutto quello che la mia Zanpakuto aveva cercato di farmi capire, tutto quello che avrebbe fatto di me ciò che sono fu improvvisamente chiaro come la luce del giorno.  
Perché cominciai a guardare la folla che mi stava attorno, con il distacco di un ubriaco, e mi accorsi che i loro sguardi riflettevano altrettante illusioni; alcuni Shinigami sussurravano tra loro, altri sembravano eccitati, altri sconvolti, mentre gli ufficiali tentavano inutilmente di rimettere ordine in quella confusione; quanti tra loro avevano perso una madre, o un fratello, o un figlio…?  
Soltanto_ lui_, la belva, si allontanava con noncuranza, gettandosi il mantello insanguinato di mio padre sulle spalle, senza voltarsi indietro; quel giorno mi resi conto che soltanto lui era libero, perché viveva immerso fino al collo nella morte e nel dolore, ma non ne era toccato: era libero, ed innocente, e si _divertiva_, perché non aveva mai preteso di dare un senso alla sua esistenza.  
La mia illusione di giustizia e vendetta era stata frantumata… e credo che non potrò mai ripagare questo debito con il nostro folle collega.

Rientrai in caserma, e dormii un sonno sereno e senza incubi, come non era mai successo da quella notte in cui mi era stata rubata l'innocenza: sognai migliaia di specchi che si frantumavano, e _lei_ mi apparve sorridente, lieta che avessi finalmente capito: alle prime luci dell'alba mi svegliai, e finalmente conoscevo il suo nome; meno di un mese dopo, pronunciavo per la prima volta la parola Bankai." concluse Aizen, e si voltò verso l'amico.  
Trovandosi di fronte l'ennesimo, furbo ghigno, rammentò ancora una volta cosa lo avesse spinto, dopo secoli di pianificazione solitaria, a prendere con sé un dispettoso marmocchio dai capelli d'argento.

"Poi ti incontrai per caso, Gin" proseguì senza smettere di fissarlo "e non dubitai per un istante di aver trovato uno spirito simile al mio: anche tu, che eri solo un bambino, eri ritto al fianco di un cadavere, e sorridevi… avevi forse visto che il colore del suo sangue non era diverso dal tuo, così come quello di mio padre non mi era apparso diverso da quello di mia madre? Ti eri reso conto anche tu che non aveva senso ritenere una vita, forse nemmeno la propria, più importante delle altre, se una spada è in grado di spegnerle tutte con tanta facilità? Forse no. Dopotutto, c'è nel tuo cuore una vita per la quale saresti pronto a donare la tua…"

"Ehi, un uomo deve pure avere un punto debole… la cosa, come vedi, non mi ha fatto rinunciare a divertirmi!" replicò Ichimaru in tono noncurante.

Aizen annuì di nuovo, sorridendo.

"Così, quello è diventato il tuo traguardo… il cielo è diventato il mio. Perché nonostante tutto, le persone sono imperfette, ed anche coloro che vedono attraverso le illusioni non possono esistere senza scopo: che sia l'ebbrezza del combattimento, la curiosità intellettuale o un grande amore… non possiamo evitare di aggrapparci a qualcosa, anche se ne riconosciamo la futilità.  
Per questo, ho deciso di conquistare, se mi riesce, l'alto dei cieli. Possiedo il potere di governare le illusioni degli altri , dando loro ciò che più desiderano o precipitandoli nella disperazione, e lo userò, per giocare, recitare, costruire, governare… per vedere fin dove riesco ad arrivare, per mettermi alla prova con il mondo insensato retto da un Re e da angeli ipocriti, fino ad aprire un varco nelle nuvole… e quando sarò arrivato lassù…" ma improvvisamente si interruppe.

Ormai consumata completamente, una delle torce appese ai muri si era spenta all'improvviso, immergendo nell'ombra la zona in cui era seduto Ichimaru, che si voltò istintivamente verso il mozzicone; con la coda dell'occhio, allo Shinigami parve di vedere per un istante Aizen irrigidirsi… ma quando si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, il suo Capitano era perfettamente tranquillo, e gli sorrideva alzando le braccia a mo' di scusa: "Ah, che peccato! Pare proprio che la nostra chiacchierata ci abbia fatto perdere il senso del tempo! La povera Hinamori deve essere ancora lì dietro a morire di sonno… Cosa dici, Gin, posso congedarti senza apparire scortese?"

Gin diede in un lungo sbadiglio e si rialzò faticosamente, stiracchiandosi: "_Uurgh!_ Ma sììì, perchè no… in realtà non l'ho detto prima per non fare brutta figura, ma anche a me si stanno proprio chiudendo le palpebre… _più_ del loro solito, potrei aggiungere per fare un pò di autoironia. Grazie per avermi dedicato del tempo, Capitano Aizen."

"Hai avuto le risposte che cercavi?" domandò l'altro.

Gin ghignò con aria complice, smontando dal soppalco sull'erbetta del sentiero: "Ho avuto quelle che mi servivano. Dopotutto, hai realizzato la _mia_ illusione: sarei proprio un ingrato se non ti aiutassi a realizzare la tua…"

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, l'uno in piedi e l'altro seduto, a fissarsi negli occhi, come due bambini che facciano a gara a chi distoglie per primo lo sguardo.  
Poi Gin si voltò e prese a risalire il sentiero, con le mani nelle tasche.

" Sei _davvero_ un ragazzo intelligente, Gin… sono fortunato ad averti al mio fianco." mormorò Aizen a voce bassa.

Ichimaru agitò un braccio in segno di saluto.

* * *

" Davvero non ne comprendo l'utilità!" borbottò Szayel Aporro Grantz, rivolto più a sé stesso che ai suoi due silenziosi ospiti; non era da tutti i giorni che gli illustri luogotenenti di Aizen, Kaname Tosen ed Ichimaru Gin, venissero a fargli visita nel suo laboratorio, anche ora che i lavori di costruzione della possente fortezza di Las Noches erano finalmente completati.  
A trent'anni di distanza dal turbolento incontro tra Sosuke Aizen e il Dio Re dello Hueco Mundo (ora Segunda Espada Barragan Luisenbarn), centinaia di torri d'avorio circondate da mura punteggiavano le sabbie dello Hueco Mundo, raccolte attorno alla cupola centrale che ospitava la Sala del Trono e i quartieri degli Espada.  
La fioca luce lunare che penetrava dalle finestre non era sufficiente a rischiararne l'interno, ed il luogo era perennemente immerso nella penombra: comunque, nulla che giustificasse il ricorso ad un meccanismo di quelle proporzioni, secondo l'opinione dell'Arrancar.

"Né è richiesto che tu la comprenda" replicò Tosen, asciutto. "E' un ordine diretto di Sua Eccellenza Aizen, e questo è tutto ciò che ti serve sapere."

"Ma stiamo parlando di dirottare il 60% della produzione energetica di Las Noches in un meccanismo di nessuna valenza pratica!" insistette l'Octava. Visibilmente contrariato, si avvicinò ad un' enorme leva situata vicino ad un quadrante luminoso che rifletteva uno schema della cupola.

"… disse quello che ne impiega da solo per i suoi giochini tutto il rimanente. Per la centesima volta, comunque, serve per il monitoraggio…" tentò Gin, conciliante.

"Assurdo! Disponiamo di Numèros il cui pesquis è già un sistema efficace, per non parlare del complesso di telecamere già installato…"

"Sì, ma vuoi mettere l'effetto estetico? Su, da bravo, facci vedere come sei bravo a pasticciare con i cavi elettrici…"

Le labbra arricciate in disapprovazione, Szayel Aporro abbassò la leva, ed un ronzio di intensità crescente si propagò all'interno della cupola; la sua superficie interna cominciò a mandare bagliori incerti simili a lampi, poi tornò nera come la pece; infine, con un ultimo tremolio, si accese di azzurro intenso, assestandosi rapidamente in una perfetta copia del cielo terrestre, punteggiato da nuvole bianche: la cupola di Las Noches era ora perfettamente illuminata a giorno.

"Comunque, _insisto_ che è uno spreco di risorse inaudito" continuò l'Espada incrociando le braccia sul petto, imbronciato. "Dico, neanche Sua Eccellenza avesse paura del buio…"

"Szayel Aporro! Questa è mancanza di rispetto!" lo rimproverò Tosen stringendo i pugni.

"Heee! Secondo me, invece, è molto divertente… te lo immagini, Cap che se ne va a letto con l'orsacchiotto? Questa al prossimo tè gliela racconto… paura del buio! Vedrai, si divertirà un sacco anche lui…" disse Gin.

Non aveva smesso un attimo di sorridere.


	3. Cuarta

**Cuarta**

_Crowded streets all cleared away_  
_one by one_  
_Hollow heroes separate_  
_as they run_

_You're so cold  
keep your hand in mine  
wise men wonder while  
strong men die_

_Show me how it end it's alright  
show me how defenceless you really are  
satisfy an empty inside  
that's alright, let's give this another try_

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
in this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

_You're so cold, but you feel alive  
lay your hands on me one last time_

(Breaking Benjamin, _So cold)_

Non ha più senso del resto. Lo sa.

Però lo vorrebbe: più tempo. Desidera capire.

L'ultimo suono è stato una voce… senza tracce di paura. Ma non quella di Dio.

L'ultimo sapore in bocca, prevedibilmente… del tè. Troppo dolce, però… al tavolo di Dio non gli era _mai_ successo di scambiare due tazzine…

Dita che si sfiorano. E poi… qualcos'altro. Qualcosa di nuovo.

E' doloroso. Non capisce...

Perché non Dio, all'ultimo istante? Eppure era sicuro…

…sente che la risposta è a due passi.

Ma è tardi. Le sue gambe sono già polvere... e forse è meglio così.

Può portare con sé quel piccolo, luminoso dolore invisibile, mentre dispiega le ali.


	4. Quinta

**Quinta**

_Mia moglie è morta, sono libero! …_

…_La sete orribile che mi tormenta_

_Avrebbe bisogno, per placarsi,_

_di tanto vino quanto ne entra_

_nella sua tomba; e non è uno scherzo,_

_perché l'ho buttata in un pozzo_

_e le ho pure ammucchiato addosso _

_tutte le pietre del parapetto._

_La dimenticherò, se posso! …._

…_Eccomi libero e solo!_

_Sarò ubriaco fradicio, stasera;_

_allora senza paura né rimorso_

_mi stenderò per terra_

_e dormirò come un cane!_

_Il carro dalle ruote pesanti_

_carico di pietre e di fango,_

_il vagone infuriato potrà_

_schiacciarmi questa testa colpevole_

_o tagliarmi a metà._

_Me ne infischio io, come di Dio,_

_del Diavolo e della Santa Mensa! _

(Charles Baudelaire, _Il vino dell'assassino)_

_Puttana. _

L'unica, fottuta parola che mi esplode nel cervello, mentre il mondo si fa bianco: _puttana._

Tra tutti gli insulti che potrei rivolgere al mio assassino, _puttana _è, cazzo, l'unico fuori posto: ma tanto, lo sappiamo benissimo tutti e due a chi sto parlando, no?

L'avevo sempre immaginato, che quando _quel _colpo fosse arrivato, ci sarebbe stato qualcosa a farmelo capire: il mondo non era mai diventato bianco prima… nemmeno quella volta che mi hai quasi decapitato, mancando (_di proposito_, non è vero, troia bastarda?) di mezzo centimetro la mia giugulare. Nemmeno quella volta che –_troia, troia, troia!- _mi hai salvato la vita, solo poche ore dopo che avevo cercato per la prima volta di violentarti…

Non ti conoscevo bene, allora; non che conoscere a fondo la troia che sei sempre stata e sempre sarai mi abbia mai fermato, non è vero?

Ah, ci ho provato dieci, cento, mille volte, a sottometterti come la troia che sei, a rimetterti al posto che ti spetta… qualche volta me l'hai anche lasciato fare, ricordi, povera idiota?

Speravi di riuscire a placarmi? Pensavi che quando l'avessi avuta vinta, me ne sarei andato con la coda tra le gambe? Hah! Scopare con te era solo un altro insulto, per me… finché fossi stata _tu _a concedermelo, quasi che fosse un _favore_ di _milady… _non che non sia stato_ divertente, _bada bene.

_Puttana, _come stavo appunto dicendo. E, attorno, tutto è bianco.

Eppure non sono ancora morto, perché il dolore non è cessato, anzi, pulsa sordo ed invitante ai confini del bianco, la promessa succulenta di un'altra dose di Paradiso… _l'ultima._

(_Merda, mi ha TAGLIATO IN DUE!)_

Scommetto che riderai di me, adesso: oh, ti _sbellicherai_ dalle risate… perché l'hai avuta vinta tu, troia.

Non ti sei presa la mia vita, come ti sei sempre rifiutata di fare: ti piaceva troppo guardarmi dall'alto in basso, e sfottermi assieme alle tue patetiche Fraccìon appena girato l'angolo, ed umiliarmi come _nessuna femmina in nessun fottutissimo angolo dell' Hueco Mundo_ si deve permettere di fare… riderai di me persino nella morte, quando saprai che sono crepato come avevi predetto, come una bestia, macellato da una belva ancora più sanguinaria.

Ti avrei ucciso, stavolta: giuro che l'avrei fatto. Se la belva ed il piccolo, dolce Shinigami dal cuore d'oro che ti saresti portato a letto d'ora in avanti non si fossero messi in mezzo, ti avrei mangiato il cuore: e tanto peggio se non ci avrei cavato troppa soddisfazione, a spegnerti in quel corpicino strillante.

L'importante era che fossi morta, che la smettessi di guardarmi con quegli occhi… Dio, quei tuoi occhi verdi che ho odiato più di ogni cosa al mondo; ma me ne vado io, puttana… vado dove non potrai raggiungermi. Non ci sarà nessuna stronza a rompermii coglioni, laggiù… nessuna puttana, nessun Dio, nessun maledetto Shinigami, Hollow o Arrancar che possa più logorarmi l'anima con le sue stronzate. Non ci sarò più nemmeno io: non ci sarà nulla, nulla di nulla.

… solo, se sarò fortunato, il sibilo della falce.

La falce… cade a terra, sento il suo debole tonfo metallico sulla sabbia. I suoni sono i primi a dissipare la nebbia; solo un istante dopo, l'incandescente lama della sofferenza mi trafigge il cervello, e mentre raggiungo il più potente e doloroso orgasmo che il mio corpo ricordi, riesco finalmente a dimenticarmi di te per un attimo, quando il bianco esplode in un tripudio di colori accecanti.

* * *

L'Arrancar giace a terra, stremato ed ansimante, nella pozza del suo sangue… la cosa lascia vagamente sorpreso Kenpachi Zaraki.

Cioè, non il fatto che sia a terra, ovviamente; ma che sia ancora in grado di ansimare, e con che violenza, con quell'assurdo squarcio che lo dilania dalla spalla alla coscia e tutto quel sangue che schizza fuori… deve avere l'adrenalina a mille, quello lì.

Si domanda se non avrebbe dovuto mirare un po' meglio, dopotutto: ma è così difficile dosare correttamente i colpi, quando si usa quella roba da fighetti, il comesichiama… ah, già. Il Kendo.

La battaglia non è roba in cui si dovrebbe stare tanto a pensare; del resto, anche l'Espada sembrava pensarla come lui.

E' stato davvero un duro, un degno avversario, secondo l'opinione dello Shinigami, tanto che si chiede se non sia il caso di scambiarci due parole, tanto per dimostrare un po' di ammirazione.

Cazzo, glielo ripete sempre anche Yachiru, che fare gli educati non costa nulla.

"Ma dai… sei ancora vivo?" butta là, mentre l'altro alza la testa e lo fissa con occhi carichi di odio bruciante.

"Che palle. Sei un bastardo robusto."

E lo è davvero… quasi quasi, se la femmina umana si sbriga con i suoi abracadabra… ma no, poi va a finire che Kuchiki si incazza.

"Ciao." Taglia allora corto, perdendo rapidamente interesse e voltandosi per andare a raccattare la sua luogotenente.

* * *

Bastardi. Maledetti bastardi. Non smetterete mai di umiliarmi. Non finirete mai di guardarmi in quella maniera, di darmi le spalle come se fossi l'ultimo dei vermi striscianti… non si risparmia nessuno, in battaglia: non si danno seconde chance, non si deve cercare di dare un significato a ciò che esiste solo per dare la morte. Restare vivi o crepare, è la stessa cosa: il premio per il vincitore? Solo la promessa di un altro orgasmo, un'altra possibilità per cercare brividi ancora più alti, e la fine che ci aspetta al di là dell'estasi.

Non mi deruberai della mia morte, Shinigami: non mi costringerai a guardare di nuovo negli occhi quella puttana, non mi obbligherai di nuovo a… sentire…

_DOVE CAZZO VAI? NON E' ANCORA FINITA!_

Ti vedo, Shinigami: le tue ferite non sono meno profonde delle mie! Riesco a vedere persino i tuoi cazzo di campanellini che tintinnano, mentre ti volti di nuovo verso di me; stampati bene in faccia il mio volto, fottuto animale, perché com'è vero Iddio, posso ancora falciarti!

"Sei scemo? E' finita eccome, con il mio ultimo colpo. Io non ho alcun dovere di prendermi la briga di dare il colpo di grazia a uno che non può più combattere." esclama ridendo il bastardo.

E' la furia a darmi la forza di rimettermi in piedi; lo scintillante, rovente, accecante accesso di rabbia che mi travolge alle parole di quel fottuto armadio, con i suoi campanellini da gay e quella spada arrugginita e quel maledetto corpo che non si fa buttare giù, che si permette di sputarmi addosso la sua arroganza come se niente fosse… mi rialzo, contro ogni probabilità, sfidando la mia spina dorsale scheggiata, e divento un tutt'uno con i fasci di nervi strappati, con le vene aperte che grondano sangue, con l'estasi del dolore che attraversa ogni fibra del mio corpo.

_Allora… è un motivo in più… per cui… non è finita. Perché io… POSSO ANCORA COMBATTERE!!!_

Ho la sua attenzione. Bene.

E' così che voglio che finisca: mentre mi lancio sulla sua lama sguainata, so già che questa volta non gli arriverò nemmeno vicino; questa volta, mirerà alla testa, per farla veramente finita… spappolerà il cervello, e passerò in un attimo dall'estasi al nulla, senza avere il tempo di pensare… di rivolgere il mio ultimo pensiero…

(…)

(…)

(…)

… _Nnoitra?_

* * *

"Neliel… io non ti sopporto. Questo dovresti saperlo anche tu. Eppure, perché continui a seguirmi come un'ombra?".

La splendida Arrancar dai capelli verdi incrocia brevemente il suo sguardo: Nnoitra si sente pervaso dall'ira quando, per la seconda volta, gli sembra di intravedere in quegli occhi un velo di tristezza.

_Ma quanto bene sai fingere, puttana?_

"Tu sai perché, Nnoitra."

"Ma _certo._ Me lo hai confessato con gli occhietti lucidi, il perché… speravi che ti prendessi sul serio? Una come _te _non si abbasserebbe mai neanche a _guardare _uno come me, senza qualcosa in mente… voi troie siete divise in due tipi: quelle che non la danno neanche in punto di morte... come quella nuova arrivata, quella Halinonsoche… e quelle che la danno solo per ridere alle spalle; e, detto tra noi, se mi costringessero a scegliere con la spada alla gola, credo che preferirei il tipo che almeno _non spiccica una parola." _ghigna crudelmente in risposta l'Octava.

Si aspetta che ora porti la sua sporca menzogna fino in fondo: che arrossisca, che si morda il labbro, che lo insulti…

Ancora non la odia… non più delle altre.

_Non più di ogni cosa al mondo._

Gli si attorciglia lo stomaco per la rabbia, perché lei continua semplicemente a fissarlo con quegli occhi _così_ _verdi,_ a stare in silenzio con quelle labbra _così perfette…_il suo ghigno si deforma in un attimo in un'espressione furiosa.

"Perciò, stronza, visto che ho già messo bene in chiaro che da me non otterrai mai nulla… _piantala di sparare boiate e dimmi perché cazzo mi ronzi attorno!" _le vomita addosso; e per un attimo, solo per un attimo, Neliel Tu Oderschwank sussulta ed abbassa lo sguardo.

Quando rialza il viso, i suoi occhi scintillano duri, simili più che mai a due smeraldi: "Hai perfettamente ragione… _Octava. _Hai capito _tutto_ di me: speravo che ci cascassi, per avere poi modo di deriderti. Che stupida, avrei dovuto capire che non si può ingannare uno che la sa così lunga su noi… _femmine._" replica con voce neutra, rialzandosi rapidamente e voltandogli le spalle.

Più inviperito che mai, Nnoitra si alza a sua volta, stringendo così forte l'impugnatura di Santa Teresa che le sue nocche diventano bianche: "Ehi! Non sperare di cavartela così, stronza! Non hai risposto alla mia domanda! _Perché, _di tutti i fottuti burattini di Aizen, continui a rompere i coglioni proprio a me?_ Dimmelo!" _le urla dietro, guardandola allontanarsi in mezzo ai mucchi di cadaveri Hollow che si decompongono lentamente.

Pochi metri più in là, un giovane Arrancar biondo dall'occhio bendato ha assistito a tutta la scena in silenzio, e ora muove un incerto passo verso l'Octava, sicuro che Neliel non si prenderà la briga di rispondere; la cosa lo lascia sollevato… non dubita che, come sempre, riuscirà a trovare le parole giuste per calmare l'amico, per riportarlo alla ragione.

Ma poi lei si ferma, e dà un ultimo sguardo a Nnoitra al di sopra della spalla: prima ancora che la Fraccìon possa spalancare la bocca allarmato, Nel ha già innescato la mina che li distruggerà tutti.

"Oh, ma tu sei così furbo… di certo lo immagini, piccola mantide." è la sua replica, accompagnata da un sorriso amaro.

"_E' perché tu…_ _sei più debole di me_."

Come tutti gli Arrancar, Tesla ricorda solo vagamente il significato della parola _calore; _eppure, quando alla fine trova il coraggio di riportare lo sguardo sul viso di Nnoitra, si ritrova a constatare che sì, anche agli Hollow può succedere di sentire il sangue che si gela nelle vene.

* * *

No. Lasciami stare… non guardarmi! Non hai il diritto di rubarmi anche la mia morte. Merda… _ti sto supplicando, _lasciami solo!

Non voglio che il tuo corpo da mocciosa sia l'ultima cosa che vedrò; non voglio che _tu _sia il mio ultimo ricordo… il ricordo della mia fottuta debolezza, quando quel cretino di un quattrocchi mi ha offerto la mia occasione; non voglio che mi guardi come quel giorno, con i tuoi occhi verdi socchiusi, dopo che ti ho spaccato il cranio… non voglio…

Perché lo facevi, non l'ho mai capito: non me lo sono neanche mai domandato, perché mi odiavi tanto da diventare la mia ombra, da cercare così disperatamente di distruggere tutto quello che sono, voltandomi le spalle sul campo di battaglia con disprezzo, così che potessi rammentare, sempre, che il tuo numero sarebbe stato per l'eternità al di sopra del mio…

Mi ci hai costretto tu: non potevo più vivere finché tu fossi esistita, Neliel Tu Oderschwank, e non ti permetterò di rubarmi anche gli ultimi attimi della mia esistenza!

Ti ho risparmiata perché volevo che strisciassi fino a me, cosa credevi? Volevo che lo _ammettessi,_ che ero superiore a te! Volevo che lo _urlassi! _Volevo…

-_impressionarti-_

(…)

… il mio ultimo pensiero, maledetta puttana: e sicuro come il cazzo, non vale neanche un fottuto penny. Non lo ammetterò mai, neanche in punto di morte: non ti darò mai questa soddisfazione, bastarda…mai. Così, la tua vittoria non sarà mai completa… perché non lo saprai mai, Nel, quanto sei riuscita a rendermi debole! Perché non lo saprà nessuno, che nell'unico, fottuto istante in cui avrei potuto finalmente ucciderti…

…_ho desiderato abbracciarti._

_

* * *

_

Dedicata ad AbstractError, grazie a cui ho scoperto i Fiori del Male e grazie al cui splendido lavoro "Understanding" mi è venuta voglia di scrivere su Bleach (Per Te continua, non ti preoccupare! XD)

Dedicata a Maria, perché ha sudato sette camicie per il disegno sul banner e per essere un'amica insostituibile.

Un grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto le mie storie, e uno doppio per chi ha recensito!


	5. Septima

**Septima**

_E' fu Amore, che, trovando noi,_

_meco ristette, che venia lontano,_

_in guisa d'arcier presto sorïano_

_acconcio sol per uccider altrui._

_E' trasse poi de li occhi tuo' sospiri,_

_i qua' me saettò nel cor sì forte,_

_ch'i' mi partì sbigotito fuggendo._

_Allor m'aparve di sicur la Morte,_

_acompagnata di quelli martiri_

_che soglion consumare altru' piangendo._

(Guido Cavalcanti, _O donna mia non vedesti colui)_

_

* * *

_

"Il Mago." disse solennemente il Filosofo, scrutando la carta appena voltata con quattro paia d'occhi attenti; tutti gli altri non abbandonarono neppure per un istante la figura immobile del Pellegrino incappucciato, registrando il fatto che non desse alcun segno di aver sentito.

Invero, lo scorrere degli eventi gli aveva riservato un ben singolare incontro quel giorno; e sebbene non vi fosse traccia di inquietudine nel suo cuore (poiché sapeva bene che quell'incontro, per il solo fatto di essere avvenuto, era palesemente destinato ad accadere), sentiva di provare nientemeno che un accenno di curiosità nei confronti del visitatore; curiosità che lo aveva addirittura spinto a non prendersi l'abituale minuto di riflessione, prima di girare la carta dell'Io. Forse un segno del destino? Un segnale che l'Universo gli lanciava, ad indicare l'incontro come l'inizio di qualcosa di importante? Ciò era quantomeno inusuale.

"Un inizio. Un impeto creativo. Il desiderio di mettersi alla prova; l'entusiasmo, la volontà di rinnovare, le grandi potenzialità. Tendenza all'inganno, alla manipolazione; un abile illusionista… sento di dovermi congratulare. Invero, molti di coloro che ora sono Vasto Lorde manifestavano siffatte qualità."

Un breve cenno del capo: le mani del visitatore, completamente coperte dalle ampie maniche di tela, si incrociarono sotto il suo mento. Non aveva ancora detto una parola, ma osservava lo svolgersi della lettura con interesse.

"Ai lati dell'Io, gli alleati." riprese il Filosofo, placando serenamente la fuggevole impazienza che sentiva di provare. Invero, nulla di ciò che era successo attorno a quel tavolo di marmo consumato aveva meritato finora la benché minima attenzione particolare…

"Il Matto, e la Giustizia. Singolari figure, di rado accoppiate; l'una è alla ricerca della verità e della correttezza; cerca la pace, ma impugna una spada. E' cieca e inflessibile, mitigata solo da grande tristezza.

L'altro è la voce della verità, che nessuno intimidisce: non ha padroni, non ha ideali, e non vive per altri che per sé stesso. Una forza creativa e distruttiva, dal grande potenziale…"

Il Pellegrino era giunto da Nord, nel corso dei minuti appena trascorsi, silenzioso e agile, scalando rapidamente la collina sassosa fino all'ingresso della sua casa; lo aveva trovato in meditazione ed attesa, come tutti coloro che osavano presentarsi di fronte al suo sguardo.

Non si era identificato, né aveva detto alcunché: si era limitato a sfoderare la sua spada davanti a lui, ed a conficcarla all'ingresso della caverna - certo in segno di rispetto e di pace… ma da quando era entrato, il Filosofo non poté fare a meno di notare, il distante sibilo del vento aveva taciuto.

"Dietro all'Io, il passato recente: il Re di Spade. Invero, questa è una lettura assai singolare! Tutto sembra andare al rovescio: nel passato vi è già completezza, maturità, determinazione, estrema freddezza, almeno dal punto di vista intellettuale. Dietro al passato recente, quello remoto…"

Un sibilo minaccioso, ed il clangore sordo di metallo su marmo; il Filosofo sbatté alcune decine di palpebre, stavolta decisamente perplesso.

Poteva accadere che un paio d'occhi fossero tratti in inganno, certo… ma _tutti _quelli che ora fissavano la superficie sacrilegamente crepata del suo amato tavolo di marmo, e la lunga lama nera conficcata saldamente al centro della carta?

Una seconda figura, più bassa ed esile, era appena emersa dalle tenebre al fianco del Pellegrino, la mano colpevole sull'impugnatura dell'arma; veloce come aveva colpito, la lama saettò all'indietro, riducendosi alle dimensioni di una piccola daga.

Il Pellegrino prese la carta dalla punta protesa della spada del compagno, senza neppure voltarsi, e la nascose rapidamente nelle ampie maniche del saio; il Filosofo ebbe appena il tempo di dare una buona occhiata allo strano colorito delle mani di entrambi, e a perplessità si aggiunse perplessità: carnagione rosata, dita magre ed affusolate… insolito davvero, quasi come se…

"Ora, così non va… non va proprio." disse. "Ne devo dedurre che il passato non è per il soggetto di interesse alcuno… o, forse, che desidera tenerlo nascosto…? Piuttosto sciocco, ed imprudente… tutto ciò che siamo dipende dal nostro passato. Ma questo, passi: sono abituato da secoli ad avere a che fare con la crassa ignoranza delle creature viventi…

Il poco rispetto di questo luogo e degli Arcani, vi avverto tuttavia, è più che una sciocchezza: è suicidio.

Spetta a me, dopotutto, decidere se lascerete questo luogo con la saggezza delle carte, o se dovrete vostro malgrado trattenervi… e diventare parte del mio corpo. Non dimenticatelo.

Perché il mio sguardo, dicono, è temuto finanche dal Dio Re nel suo palazzo senza mura… perché, invero, sono capace di grande Amore… ma ad Amore segue quasi sempre Morte, in questa caverna."

E dunque alzò una mano, ed amò, e per lo spazio di un istante fu tutt'uno con quella seconda, magra, piccola sagoma appena comparsa, e fu un vero colpo di fulmine, e l'impronta di un bacio apparve sulla tela sdrucita del saio, appena sotto la spalla…

La figura fece un passo indietro, ma invano: come posseduto da una volontà estranea, il braccio colpito si era già piegato all'indietro, la minuscola lama puntata minacciosamente alla sua gola. Il Pellegrino girò appena il capo verso il compagno, senza scomporsi: la sua espressione era indecifrabile nell'ombra del cappuccio, ma pareva decisamente più affascinato che intimorito dai poteri del Filosofo.

Egli rimase immobile ancora per qualche secondo, osservando l'inutile e maldestra lotta della sua vittima con sé stesso: poi, placato il fastidio nel suo animo, rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione al Pellegrino e al tavolo scheggiato, dove le ultime tre carte giacevano coperte.

"Mi avete messo di cattivo umore." proseguì. " Quello che avete appena rovinato era un mazzo Visconti originale, sapete… un dono venuto dall'Ovest, vecchio di seicento anni. Davvero, non meritereste tanta pazienza da parte mia… ma vi perdonerò, per ora, e proseguirò la lettura, poiché se non altro mi aspetto altre carte interessanti da una creatura così temeraria."

Tacque, e proseguì con la carta successiva, dalla parte opposta a quella dell'Io: "Il futuro prossimo, dove riposano i nostri progetti: il Cinque di Bastoni! Veramente, una vita tutta dedicata alla sfida! Vedo spirito combattivo, assenza di paura, bruciante desiderio di mettere alla prova il proprio intelletto… un'anima capace di trasformare ogni ostacolo in un'occasione per saggiare le proprie forze… i bastoni, seme di fuoco, toccano il cielo, simboli di un'ambizione senza limiti… e di un futuro dedicato a realizzare questa ambizione. Ma cos'è, mi chiedo, questo progetto tanto grande? Gli Arcani sembrano volermi tenere con il fiato sospeso! Forse le carte degli Strumenti e dei Nemici mi riveleranno qualcosa di più…?"

Per la prima volta, la lettura sembrò provocare una reazione nel Pellegrino: nulla di eclatante, ma il Filosofo fu certo di vederlo trasalire per un attimo, e farsi di colpo più attento, mentre appoggiava sul bordo del tavolo le sue dita così pallide; quel disegno enigmatico, la mano che emergeva dalla nuvola reggendo una sfera dorata, pareva averlo colpito in maniera insolita.

"Vi interessa l'Asso di Denari? Bizzarro. Visti i precedenti, non credevo vi sareste rivelato una persona attaccata alle cose materiali… esso rappresenta la proprietà ed il progresso, e la capacità di concretizzare i desideri… indica che la via per il successo è legata al possesso di qualcosa, qualcosa di unico, importante e desiderato… deduco dalla vostra reazione che sapete bene di cosa si tratta, ma ciò aggiunge perplessità a perplessità… Che cosa mai si può ritenere degno di essere posseduto, qui nello Hueco Mundo?"

L'ira che lo aveva posseduto poco prima si era placata, lasciando di nuovo il posto a quella sottile inquietudine che lo tormentava dall'inizio della visita: cominciava a sentirsi quasi… frustrato dai misteri che circondavano l'oscuro destino del Pellegrino…

Aveva predetto l'avvenire di centinaia di Hollow nel corso della sua lunga esistenza; decine di Vasto Lorde dovevano i loro regni bui al suo dono, al suo sguardo immerso nel passato e nel futuro; e, invero, tutti loro aveva amato, di tutti aveva conosciuto i pensieri più intimi sui volti dei Tarocchi… essi non erano, dopotutto, diversi da lui, nati dalla paura e dalla sofferenza degli effimeri esseri umani, predatori della razza che li aveva generati… chi era mai costui, per spezzare il corso delle cose? Per arrivare alla penultima carta, che avrebbe rivelato l'identità dei suoi avversari, lasciando intendere di sé solo la sua superba sfida alla volta celeste?

Furono i suoi stessi pensieri a fornirgli la risposta: un'idea improvvisa… ma di un'assurdità oscenamente ridicola, come una tautologia che negava sé stessa. Non riuscì a scacciare la sensazione di sapere in anticipo quale sarebbe stata la carta del Nemico: e quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul grottesco disegno, il Filosofo ebbe la conferma che le leggi dell'Universo erano state sacrilegamente infrante.

A causa della forma sferica del suo fisico, per il Menos il concetto stesso di alzarsi non aveva senso (e ciò era né più né meno che logico, dato che neppure poteva sedersi); tuttavia, raddrizzò la schiena, e sentì avvampare tutte insieme le passioni che da secoli tentava di mantenere sotto controllo con molte ore di severa meditazione.

"Dunque è così… ora, invero, tutto si spiega. Questo cambia le cose: sono invero mortificato… ma non ve ne andrete via vivi da qui. Siete venuti in un luogo dove non appartenete, il luogo dove gli spiriti inquieti si divorano l'un l'altro, o proiettano la loro ombra cupa sul mondo dei vivi… dove ciò che portate al fianco non è bene accetto. Dico il vero… Shinigami?

Seguì un attimo di silenzio; poi, con la mano ancora libera, il compagno del Pellegrino cominciò a grattarsi la testa, prima di togliersi con un certo impaccio il cappuccio, e nella penombra emerse un visetto infantile e grazioso, ma dai lineamenti inquietanti: un paio di occhietti socchiusi, un largo sorriso dispettoso, corti capelli d'argento… nessuna maschera.

"Ahi ahi ahi… Cap, ci hanno sgamati anche qui! E ci ha messo anche meno degli altri, eh?" si lamentò il ragazzino, sbirciandosi il braccio irrigidito con aria preoccupata.

Fu il turno del Pellegrino di scoprirsi il capo: di fronte al Filosofo apparve un volto affabile e cordiale, appena un po' spettinato, ed ingentilito da un paio di occhiali dalla montatura spessa. L'uomo sorrise cordialmente e sospirò, incrociando la punta delle dita di fronte a sé: "Temo proprio di sì, Gin… davvero, sembra che non ne facciamo una giusta! Ma è stata comunque una conversazione interessante, non trovi…? Forse persino… illuminante. Solo, vorrei proprio sapere dove abbiamo sbagliato!"

"In verità, mi chiedo come abbia potuto non sentire la vostra puzza fin dall'inizio; ma non ha importanza, perché gli Arcani non commettono errori! Soltanto uno Shinigami può avere come nemici… degli altri Shinigami!" rispose lo Hollow acido, gettando con disprezzo sul tavolo la carta che teneva in mano: il ghignante cavaliere scheletro… la sinistra figura della Morte.

"Capisco… proprio nessuna chance, di fronte a tanta saggezza!" ridacchiò l'altro divertito, a voce bassa. " Molto bene. Immagino che a questo punto, la mia debole speranza di leggere nella tua ultima frase un'offerta di pace sia mal riposta, mh? Avrei dato volentieri un'occhiata anche al mio futuro remoto…"

"Non ve n'è alcun bisogno, Psicopompo: la tua strada si interrompe qui… con una sfida, invero, come gli Arcani hanno predetto… ma è una sfida che non vincerai! Sono lieto che tocchi a me punire la tua arroganza nell'infrangere i confini dello Hueco Mundo… e vendicare le migliaia di Hollow che hai di certo giudicato, senza diritto alcuno, con la tua spada infame!" urlò il Filosofo, sempre più agitato.

La sua espressione di disgusto aveva lasciato il posto ad una di trionfo: alzò le braccia, al colmo dell'eccitazione, e dozzine delle sue pupille si dilatarono nelle loro iridi, divorando d'Amore il corpo immobile del Pellegrino, stampando il loro simbolo nero sul saio sdrucito e sul volto sorridente, sfigurandolo: eppure egli non si mosse, né il suo sorriso, o quello del suo giovane compagno, si incrinarono per un solo istante.

"Il tuo è un potere interessante, Adjuchas… _invero _interessante. Farò tesoro di ciò che ho imparato oggi, e spero che, quando ci rivedremo di nuovo, potremo chiacchierare ancora…" mormorò lo Shinigami con un educato cenno del capo.

"La tua arroganza è oltraggiosa oltre ogni limite, Dio della Morte… ma almeno di questo non dovrai preoccuparti, perché stai per sperimentare _di persona_ quante voci urlino di dolore nelle menti dei Menos!" urlò l'altro in risposta, avventandosi con una velocità insospettabile sulle sue prede indifese, rovesciando il tavolo di marmo e tutte le carte su di esso, incapace di pensare ad altro che all'odio che lo divorava…

Ma le sagome dei due tremolarono e svanirono nel suo abbraccio mortale, come i riflessi in una pozza d'acqua: i suoi artigli non strinsero altro che aria umida, mentre lo slancio per poco non gli faceva perdere l'equilibrio, e senza che avesse nemmeno il tempo di registrare l'accaduto, il suo controllo fu troncato di netto, frustandolo dolorosamente come un elastico strappato.

Sul momento, non riuscì nemmeno ad urlare di dolore: solo un gemito strozzato gli sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre molte delle orbite mostruose cominciavano a sanguinare; colto dal panico, si trascinò indietro, timoroso di sentire la punta delle lame abominevoli trafiggerlo senza pietà… ma la voce del Pellegrino lo raggiunse un'ultima volta dall'ingresso della caverna, dove, tra le lacrime, lo vide estrarre la sua arma dal terreno e ripulirla nella manica del saio.

"… _sono certo_ che potremo chiacchierare ancora. E per ringraziarti di quello che hai fatto per me, quel giorno sarò generoso, e ti farò un regalo: ti darò _la cosa che desideri di più al mondo..._

Perché, Filosofo, la tua arte è davvero meravigliosa: ma a me non è servito girare delle carte, per capire chi avevo davanti..."

L'umiliazione e la furia furono più forti della paura: il volto deformato dalla rabbia, lo Hollow gridò ferocemente, mentre un'altra serie di bulbi oculari emergeva gocciolante dalla sua fronte…

Un istante più tardi, era di nuovo solo nella caverna: il gentile sorriso ed il ghigno si dissolsero, mentre i corpi degli Shinigami esplodevano in un'infinità di frammenti luminosi, che si sollevarono in aria, volteggiarono e ricaddero a terra con un fruscio, tramutati in altrettante carte da gioco, in perfette copie di Arcani dall'identico disegno…

...gli Amanti.

* * *

Rimase a lungo impietrito. Attese a lungo di svegliarsi da quello che, logicamente, _doveva_ essere stato un sogno assurdo. E, quasi a confortarlo in questo corso di pensieri, le carte che tappezzavano il pavimento cominciarono presto a svanire, come (ma perché si sorprendeva?) tutte le allucinazioni _devono _fare, una volta che la mente superiore abbia scacciato i fantasmi e rammentato che l'impossibile, _per definizione_, non poteva avvenire…

Certo, i suoi occhi continuarono per settimane a sanguinare, e a vedere quel tavolo rovesciato e quegli otto arcani che _non_ erano svaniti ed il suo mazzo Visconti che continuava _ostinatamente_ a mancare di una carta; ma anche gli occhi di un Filosofo potevano sbagliarsi… il mondo, no.

Il mondo andava in un certo qual modo, ogni persona sensata se ne poteva rendere conto: ed il Filosofo andava invero _orgoglioso_ del suo essere una persona sensata.

* * *

_Slash._

_Quarantacinque baci rifiutati._

_Slash._

_Quarantasei colpi di spada._

Le due bianche sagome danzavano attorno a lui sotto la luce della luna, lasciando le loro impronte sulla sabbia arrossata.

L'Adjuchas fece un ennesimo, inutile tentativo, prendendo di mira lo Shinigami con la pelle scura: ma scegliere l'uno o l'altro era esattamente la stessa cosa, poiché per quanto li costringesse a tagliarsi la gola, o a strapparsi il cuore dal petto, i loro cadaveri non facevano altro che svanire nel nulla, mentre un altro dei suoi occhi esplodeva schizzando sangue ovunque.

_Slash._

_Quarantasette occhi lacerati._

_(Il ragazzino è cresciuto, ma il suo ghigno è sempre lo stesso)_

_Slash._

_Quarantotto mondi distrutti. _

_(L'altro è cieco, ma colpisce come alla luce del giorno)_

"Ti avevo promesso un regalo, ricordi? Ti avevo detto che ti avrei dato ciò che più desideravi…"

_Slash._

_Quarantanove urla di dolore._

"Ebbene, eccomi: sono qui, e questo è ciò che più desideri… Hai passato secoli a studiare l'Amore, Filosofo; a crogiolarti nell'autocompiacimento, pensando di essere il più grande amante al mondo! Del resto, chi poteva contraddirti? Era sufficiente che allungassi una mano per prendere ciò che volevi: bastava uno sguardo, e subito i tuoi baci venivano ricambiati…"

_Slash._

_Cinquanta volte respinto._

L'Adjuchas si accasciò sulla sabbia, accecato e stravolto, il suo mondo perfetto ridotto in briciole; i suoi due aguzzini rinfoderarono la spada e si fecero in disparte, mentre il Pellegrino si avvicinava a quella massa inerme e dilaniata.

"Che patetica illusione… ma ora, finalmente, la strada che hai a lungo cercato si stende dinanzi a te. La vedi, non è vero?

E stese una mano, e gli occhi dello Hollow videro nuovamente: le sue orbite erano ridotte a grottesche cavità insanguinate, eppure il cielo stellato si aprì di nuovo sopra di lui, occupato solo dal volto gentile del Pellegrino, e quel sorriso gli apparve più radioso e desiderabile che mai.

Si innamorò perdutamente, ed il lancinante dolore del fisico si fuse meravigliosamente con quello dell'anima, poiché sentiva che, per la prima volta in vita sua, l'oggetto del suo Amore era al di là della sua portata… poiché la disperazione gli strinse la gola, ma le sue iridi sfregiate non potevano neppure più versare lacrime…

"Ora soffri, poiché i tuoi baci hanno inseguito le mie illusioni, e ti consumi dentro perché sai che ciò che ami è irraggiungibile; sì, Adjuchas… ora, _invero_, sai che cosa è l'Amore."

Con uno sforzo sovrumano, lo spirito maligno si sollevò da terra, ansimando, senza mai staccare gli occhi dall'oggetto dei suoi desideri: gli Shinigami, gli Hollow… le carte, la stessa realtà… nulla aveva più senso, lo sentiva. Non ora. Non di fronte a Lui.

"… ora, mi chiedo… hai ceduto alla curiosità, in quella caverna? Scommetto di sì… hai dato un'occhiata, non è vero, alla carta del mio futuro remoto…?"

Esitò per un attimo, prima di annuire; la sua vista tornò ad annebbiarsi, mentre ricordava la sua infinita sorpresa quando alla fine si era deciso a rimescolare il mazzo: non aveva capito, allora… non aveva capito nulla.

"Il mio nome è Sosuke Aizen. Ho bisogno dei tuoi poteri, della tua devozione, dei tuoi occhi; perché io sono, come hai detto, il Mago… ed il Mondo mi attende all'altro capo del mazzo. Se mi seguirai, ti darò potere, ed uno scopo: avrai la tua vendetta contro gli Shinigami che tanto odi.

Ma soprattutto, ti darò ciò che il tuo cuore desidera: se verrai con me, o Filosofo… ti concederò di amarmi."

Nulla aveva più senso: nulla, né il riso del Matto, né il disgusto sulle labbra della Giustizia dietro di lui; non la sabbia dello Hueco Mundo, non la luce della luna, non il passato, non il presente, e nemmeno il futuro, se non poteva passarlo al fianco del suo Amore.

Piegando il suo corpo martoriato, urlò il suo nome tra i singhiozzi; e sotto il cielo indifferente dello Hueco Mundo, si prostrò di fronte al Mago.

* * *

**NdA: **Dedicato ad Eleonora, perchè si decida a cominciare a leggere Bleach.

Dedicato a Riccardo, perchè si sbrighi a convincerla a leggere Bleach!


	6. Sexta

**Sexta**

_"Ah! Ecco un suddito", esclamò il re appena vide il piccolo principe.  
E il piccolo principe si domandò:  
"Come puoi conoscermi se non mi hai mai visto?"  
Non sapeva che per i re il mondo è molto semplificato: tutti gli uomini sono dei sudditi._

(Antoine de Saint-Exupery, _Il Piccolo Principe_)

Le ombre della sera si allungavano silenziose sulla città di Karakura, immergendola finalmente in una fresca penombra: un vero dono del cielo, dopo una giornata così torrida.  
Il contrasto tra le strade ormai buie e le cime degli edifici più alti, che il sole al tramonto ammantava di riflessi fiammeggianti, feriva crudelmente gli occhi; le strade erano deserte a causa dell'afa, e le case con le imposte abbassate parevano enormi facce immobili e addormentate.  
L'unico rumore, il frinire delle cicale.

_L'ora più romantica della giornata_, mormorò tra sé l'auto-proclamato uomo del mistero, nonché proprietario dell'auto-proclamato emporio più fornito ed economico di tutta la città, Kisuke Urahara.  
L'uomo sedeva a gambe incrociate su di un cuscino, vicino all'entrata del negozio, facendosi meccanicamente vento con il suo ventaglio in una mano ed il mento appoggiato sull'altra, mentre sorvegliava l'operato del suo giovane assistente Jinta, intento a spazzare il cortile dopo una dura giornata di lavoro; ad ogni modo, era chiaro come la sua testa fosse altrove, dato che da più di mezz'ora Jinta aveva preso a sbadigliare impunito appoggiato alla scopa, trascurando le pulizie ed utilizzandola occasionalmente come mazza da baseball su qualche lattina.  
Non diede segno di accorgersi di nulla nemmeno quando l'altrettanto auto-proclamato addetto all'aspetto sexy del negozio, il gigantesco Tessai Tsukabishi, afferrò il ragazzino per l'orecchio, trascinandolo all'interno incurante delle sue proteste.

Quello era stato un giorno particolarmente impegnativo sul fronte dell'attività: fino ad un'ora prima, il negozio rigurgitava letteralmente di clienti in vena di spese nonostante il caldo, una marea di casalinghe indaffarate, ragazzini pestiferi, sonnacchiosi pensionati… e di inquietanti figuri avvolti in kimono neri, misteriosamente ignorati dal resto della folla che regolarmente si ritrovava ad imprecare sbattendo contro ostacoli invisibili.

In realtà, parte delle preoccupazioni che assillavano il proprietario derivava proprio dal crescente afflusso di Shinigami che passavano di lì.  
Nulla di cui sorprendersi, in realtà: in soli due anni, molte cose erano cambiate all'interno dell'istituzione millenaria chiamata Soul Society, appena uscita dalla più grave crisi mai affrontata dalla sua fondazione, la Guerra d'Inverno, nella quale gli alti gradi dell'organizzazione erano dovuti scendere in campo personalmente per affrontare le orde degli Arrancar; una guerra breve ma sanguinosa, che si era conclusa con la morte dei tre traditori, Sosuke Aizen, Ichimaru Gin e Kaname Tosen, ma ad un prezzo spaventoso: quattro Capitani avevano perso la vita combattendo sui cieli di Karakura Town, e le file degli Shinigami erano state letteralmente dimezzate.

Per molto tempo, nonostante l'uscita dalla clandestinità del negozio e la riabilitazione del suo buon nome, ben pochi Shinigami avevano raccolto l'invito del nuovo Comandante Generale, Shunsui Kyoraku, e cominciato ad utilizzare il negozio come punto d'appoggio; nel corso dell'ultimo anno, finalmente, le cose erano radicalmente cambiate, tanto che Urahara stava accarezzando l'ipotesi di buttarsi nel big business ed aprire una catena di succursali in giro per il Giappone.  
Sensibile all'ironia come sempre, aveva parlato della cosa ai suoi assistenti con tono entusiasta, anche se sapeva perfettamente come la faccenda non fosse affatto tutta rose e fiori: quanti più Shinigami in missione passavano di là, tanto più diventava evidente la ripresa dell'attività Hollow dopo il minimo storico toccato nei due anni precedenti, alla fine della guerra.

Lo Shinigami diede in un sospiro teatrale, ripiegando con uno schiocco il ventaglio.

_Beh, ma perché meravigliarsi? Corsi e ricorsi…_

_… ma non arrivai._

Si sforzò di dissipare malinconia e preoccupazione, e di concentrarsi sulle questioni più pressanti… invano.  
Sapeva benissimo che non c'era nulla che si potesse fare in merito… ora lo sapeva, ma il suo cervello semplicemente non aveva voluto smettere di pensarci. C'erano mille e mille idee da considerare… mille e mille ipotesi da confermare… mille e mille altri errori da commettere.

La forza dell'abitudine.

_Kisuke… sei sempre stato patologicamente portato per le birichinate.  
_  
Sì… un tempo, Urahara non era stato uomo tale da credere nell'esistenza del destino: l'idea che il tempo a disposizione degli esseri viventi, in qualsiasi dimensione si trovassero, scorresse su binari prestabiliti, gli era sempre apparsa tanto ridicola quanto pericolosa, adatta a fornire alle persone un comodo pretesto per giustificare le proprie azioni e - cosa infinitamente più dannosa, aveva creduto - la propria riluttanza ad accettare concetti come "progresso" e "cambiamento": le due divinità a cui aveva consacrato la sua esistenza di scienziato e di Shinigami, convinto (ah, in perfetta buona fede, ne era certo… per quello che valeva!) che da loro non sarebbe mai stato tradito, sicuro, orgogliosamente sicuro, che dalla fiducia nelle proprie capacità non potesse mai derivare nulla di male, nulla di irreparabile; certo che ogni sua intuizione fosse un'occasione che sarebbe stato colpevole perdere… che ogni cosa che gli passasse per l'anticamera del cervello fosse sempre e solo un'altra idea geniale, il suo ego nutrito sin dall'infanzia di complimenti e lodi.

_L'ironia, non il destino, governa il mio mondo. Il mio più grande torto è stato di avere ragione; il mio più grande errore, il mio più grande successo. Ho dimostrato che il Bene ed il Male non esistono… oppure, che sono la stessa cosa… e nel dimostrarlo, ho creato il vero Male, quello che per poco non ci ha spazzati via tutti.  
Ho passato tutta la vita a cercare di infrangere le regole per il solo gusto di farlo: e quando ci sono finalmente riuscito, non ho nemmeno capito come… e la mia colpa non mi pesa sulle spalle, ma… nella mia tasca._

_Ironia._

_Ma la cosa più comica e più tragica, Yoruichi, è proprio questa… come tutto sia successo a causa del tuo sorriso. Guardami! Persino un sorriso, sono riuscito a distorcere: l'unica cosa che sia mai stata capace di sottrarmi ai miei pensieri... la cosa più bella che possiedo, anche se non sono mai davvero riuscito a dirtelo… una cosa così semplice, eppure così meravigliosa…che per sé ha sempre chiesto solo una misera bottiglia di latte!  
Quanti morti, Yoruichi? Ukitake, il vecchio Yama, Komamura, la senpai Unohana, il signor Iba,la signorina Matsumoto… quante centinaia di abitanti di Karakura? Quante famiglie distrutte?  
E tu… sei ancora viva. E mi vuoi ancora… e non provi ribrezzo anche solo a guardarmi, come capita a me tutte le mattine davanti allo specchio… e nessuno di loro, il signor Ichigo e gli altri, mi odia per quello che ho fatto.  
E' l'ironia a governare il mio mondo… l'ironia di avere tutto ciò che non merito, mentre altri hanno sofferto a causa mia…  
Perché continui ancora a sorridermi? Perché il tuo viso è cambiato così poco da quel giorno… da quella nostra prima battuta di caccia allo Hollow, quando per gioco, ridendo, ti copristi il viso con la sua maschera…?  
E' l'ironia, non il destino… ma adesso lo sappiamo, non è vero? Che l'ironia è quando non puoi più far finta che il destino non esista!  
_  
Fu riscosso dai suoi pensieri dall'enorme mano di Tessai che si posava sulla sua spalla. Senza che se ne accorgesse, si era fatto buio: il sole era ormai solo una sottile linea rossa all'orizzonte.

"Qui abbiamo finito, principale. Io sarei sul punto di ritirarmi, se… se siete davvero convinto di non avere bisogno d'aiuto" disse calmo, anche se dal suo tono traspariva una sincera preoccupazione.

"Andiamo, Tessai… il nostro ospite è una persona di provata fiducia, ormai. Non c'è motivo di preoccuparsi!" rispose, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono allegro, senza riuscire ad ingannare il gigante… in centodieci anni, egli aveva avuto molto tempo per imparare a conoscerlo.

"Non prendetemi in giro; sapete bene che non mi riferisco all'Arrancar."

Urahara sospirò stancamente: "Sì, signor Tessai. Lo so. Ed in verità, avrei bisogno non di uno, ma di un centinaio di assistenti: e di attrezzature, rilevatori, almeno una dozzina di esperti di Kekkai e di Bakudo, nonché di un migliaio di soggetti tra Shinigami e Hollow disposti a farsi sezionare per il bene della scienza, prima ancora di poter cominciare a _concepire_ una cosa del genere."

"Voi non siete Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Non sono neanche Aizen, Tessai." replicò l'altro, in tono depresso. "E temo che questo, nel caso presente, potrebbe fare tutta la differenza..."

Il gigante lo guardò solennemente per qualche attimo, scrutandolo concentrato attraverso le lenti degli occhiali, come giudicando quello che aveva davanti a sé.  
Infine, si raddrizzò e si ritirò tranquillo oltre la soglia, lanciando un ultimo sguardo all'amico prima di abbassare la saracinesca; stavolta, i loro occhi si incontrarono, e Tessai gli rivolse uno dei suoi rari mezzi sorrisi prima di sparire all'interno.

"Questa sera vi volete proprio burlare di me, principale. Ma non mi fregate. Voi sapete benissimo che tutto andrà esattamente come avete pianificato… come sempre succede quando vi affidate al vostro intuito.  
…solo, vorrei che riusciste _davvero_ a convincervi delle vostre parole... che credeste _davvero_, come chiunque vi abbia conosciuto, al fatto che questa è l'unica cosa che avete in comune con Sosuke Aizen."

L'uomo del mistero sorrise debolmente a sua volta, prima di riportare lo sguardo sull'orizzonte. Poco dopo, si infilò meccanicamente la mano in tasca, stringendo ancora una volta le dita attorno alla sagoma spigolosa del suo capolavoro dormiente; l'Hogyoku rispose al contatto, cominciando a ronzare dolcemente.

_Ironia. Destino. E allora, andiamo fino in fondo… Non merito di espiare la mia colpa; eppure, l'occasione mi viene offerta su un piatto d'argento…ed è inutile prendersi in giro: funzionerà, e tutti saranno felici e contenti…i vivi e i morti._

_…ma aspetta, signorina Yoruichi! Non sai ancora la cosa più divertente di tutte… ci crederesti se ti dicessi che tutta questa storia è cominciata con una gattina… e finirà con un gattaccio?  
_  
L'ultimo bagliore rossastro svanì all'orizzonte, immergendo Karakura nel tiepido buio della notte; Urahara sospirò stancamente un'ultima volta e chiuse gli occhi, abbandonando la schiena contro il muro del negozio. Attese.

* * *

L'ombra agile e scattante balzava rapidamente da un tetto all'altro; non stava impiegando il Sonido, poiché non lasciava alcuna scia di Reiatsu dietro di sé, ma i suoi movimenti erano comunque quasi impercettibili, precisi e velocissimi, non privi di una certa felina eleganza.

Urahara seguì con lo sguardo la figura scura mentre si avvicinava a grandi balzi; non appena la vide atterrare sul tetto dell'edificio di fronte all'emporio, si alzò in piedi, facendosi forza con il bastone ed emettendo piccoli gemiti da ottantenne con l'artrosi: "Oh, issa… _ow_, la mia povera schiena! Si vede proprio che sto invecchiando! Non riesco nemmeno più ad alzarmi per dare il benvenuto ad un ospite… ben arrivato, signor Jaegerjacques! Cosa la porta mai da queste parti?"

"Ma che diavolo dici? Se mi hai dato appuntamento tu!" esclamò la sagoma, dissolvendosi nell'aria notturna per ricomparire in un attimo di fronte allo Shinigami. "Che poi, cos'era quell'affare che mi hai tirato addosso? Sembrava scritto col sangue! Quell'idiota di Kurosaki sta ancora cercando di grattarlo via dalla porta di casa…"

L'ex Sexta Espada faceva una certa impressione vestito in quella maniera: al posto della divisa da Numeros, sia pure stracciata ed elaborata in maniera personale, indossava un paio di jeans strappati, una camicia hawaiana quasi fosforescente ed un paio di infradito ridotte a brandelli: un accostamento che sarebbe anche potuto passare come vagamente alla moda, se non avesse stonato in maniera grottesca con l'enorme mascella d'osso che ricopriva la metà sinistra del suo viso.

La sua espressione era quella di sempre, tra l'annoiato e l'arrogante: teneva le spalle curve, e le mani infilate nelle tasche.

"Che diamine! Scordarmi di una cosa così importante come l'appuntamento con il signor Jaegerjacques! Lo vede che sto proprio invecchiando? Però, almeno l'ho indovinata giusta… lo immaginavo che avrebbe passato la sua ultima serata a casa del signor Kurosaki! Mi ha portato il video della scazzottata? _Adoravo_ Smackdown, quando lo trasmettevano qualche anno fa… " rispose allegramente Urahara, raddrizzando la schiena e fissandolo con curiosità.

L'Arrancar ghignò crudelmente, scoprendo una lunga linea di denti affilati: "Sai, quando quel cretino mi ha raccontato che gli stavi incredibilmente sulle palle, ho subito pensato: beh, se Kurosaki non lo sopporta, deve essere di sicuro una persona interessante…"

"Il signor Kurosaki è ancora un bambino…" si schermì l'altro. "Capisce, si vergogna ad esprimere tutto l'affetto e la stima che prova in realtà nei miei confronti…"

"…invece, mi devo ricredere: stai _proprio_ sul cazzo anche a me; anzi, mi stai _doppiamente_ sul cazzo, visto che mi costringi a dare ragione a Kurosaki." riprese Grimmjow, il ghigno che si allargava minaccioso.

Per nulla impressionato, Urahara si girò ed accostò la mano ad una leva che spuntava dal muro a fianco della porta d'ingresso: "Su, non dica così… si figuri che lei è il mio _secondo_ felino preferito…"

Con un ronzio appena percepibile, uno dei pannelli di legno che componevano la facciata slittò di lato, rivelando un'apertura buia appena larga a sufficienza da permettere il passaggio.

"Vogliamo continuare la conversazione all'interno, signor Jaegerjacques…?"

"Non c'è mica altro da dire." ringhiò l'Arrancar, passandogli davanti, con le mani affondate nelle tasche; il sorriso di Urahara si spense lentamente alla vista dell'elsa della sua Zanpakuto che cominciava a brillare di luce azzurra.

Le pareti di Sekkiseki all'interno assorbirono completamente l'onda d'urto del rilascio, ma un refolo di vento raggiunse ugualmente il volto dello scienziato, scompigliandogli i capelli e sollevando il suo cappello, che volò via prima che potesse afferrarlo.  
La risoluzione dell'Arrancar lo mise a disagio… lo colpì il pensiero che, davvero, non avrebbe saputo dire se erano le sue speranze, o le sue paure a dissolversi definitivamente assieme alla spada della creatura.

"Tira fuori quella maledetta biglia, e facciamola finita…"

* * *

"Che io sia dannato se questo non è un fottuto cliché. Allora è vero che tu ed Aizen eravate due gocce d'acqua! Ma cosa cazzo ve ne facevate di tutti questi cieli finti?"

"Non si distragga, prego! E per favore, smetta di affilarsi le unghie sulla superficie azzurra… non ha idea di quanta fatica Jinta abbia fatto per verniciare il tutto!"

Infastidito, Grimmjow si allontanò dalla parete dell'antro sotterraneo, e cominciò distrattamente a prendere a calci un piccolo sasso.

"Tutta questa sabbia e gli alberi secchi, poi, ricordano lo Hueco Mundo… dì un po', non sarà che mi hai fatto finire in questo buco perché speravi di farmi cambiare idea, vero? Detesto le persone insistenti…"

Urahara non rispose: il suo sguardo percorse brevemente la distesa rocciosa, fino ad individuare ciò che stava cercando: un enorme masso di granito, assurdamente spaccato in due parti da quello che sembrava un taglio netto, inferto da una spada di dimensioni ciclopiche.

"Ma no, signor Jaegerjaques! L'ho fatta venire fin quaggiù perché ho intenzioni irresistibilmente ambigue nei suoi confronti! Come le ho detto, sono già sulla buona strada per essere arrestato per zoofilia… e lei è un così bel rude maschione…" rispose senza voltarsi, incamminandosi spedito verso la formazione rocciosa.

Con un ringhio sordo, l'Espada balzò davanti allo Shinigami, accostando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo; svanita ogni traccia di divertimento, la sua espressione divenne terribilmente minacciosa.

"Hai intenzione di provocarmi, Kisuke Urahara? Aizen non ha avuto bisogno di nessun altro attrezzo per ficcarci le nostre maschere su per il culo…" disse rabbioso, afferrandolo per il bavero con gli artigli "… e le ho viste di nuovo, le maschere dei fighetti della Justice League, quando sono arrivato con Kurosaki e company per salvarvi le chiappe. Kurosaki e l'idiota biondo non erano casi isolati, come Aizen ci aveva fatto credere… l'Hogyoku può far spuntare le maschere, così come le fa sparire!"

"Un ammirevole corollario alla Prima legge della Termodinamica…" disse Urahara, appoggiando la mano sul polso di Grimmjow; il suo tono era ancora allegro, ma il suo sguardo aveva perso ogni traccia di ironia, come la linea delle sue labbra.  
L'Espada non diede segno di accorgersene: "Non parlarmi di quella roba; ne ho abbastanza da quando mi toccava sorbirmi il tè nella sedia a fianco di Grantz… bah. Del creare non me ne può fregar di meno, ma sicuro come l'Inferno, posso distruggere quello che mi pare e piace… inclusa la tua faccia insopportabile, se non ti sbrighi a…"

Le apparentemente fragili dita dello Shinigami lo strinsero in una morsa d'acciaio, strappando all'Arrancar un sibilo sorpreso. Esitante, alzò l'altra zampa, pronto a colpire, ma il bastone la intercettò con precisione all'incavo del gomito, bloccandolo e costringendolo lentamente ma fermamente a mollare la presa e ad abbassare gli arti.

"Stasera si gioca con le mie regole, signor Jaegerjacques." disse, freddi occhi grigi contro freddi occhi azzurri. "Lei è una creatura impulsiva… questa è praticamente la prima volta che discutiamo a quattr'occhi, noi due, ma ho avuto modo di osservarla a lungo, sul campo di battaglia…"

Grimmjow si divincolò con uno strattone, e l'altro lo lasciò andare, facendo un passo indietro e riportando il bastone in equilibrio sulla spalla. Lo Hollow lo fissò, massaggiandosi il polso con aria sorpresa.

"Poi, mi hanno parlato molto di lei… specialmente Orihime, e la signorina Neliel…"

"Tch. Buone, quelle lì… una palla al piede peggio dell'altra. Ma porca miseria, se vedo una femmina che se ne sta lì in piedi sul campo di battaglia, mi aspetto che sappia come minimo il fatto suo, o che corra a nascondersi… no, quelle se ne stanno lì a frignare _Kurosaki-kun_ e a beccarsi un Gran Rey Cero sul…"

"Oooh… coda di paglia, eh?" lo interruppe Urahara, recuperando una traccia del suo sorrisetto preferito "Forse la stupirà un po', ma quando ho introdotto l'argomento, la prima cosa che Orihime mi ha raccontato è stata come lei sia piombato nella sua cella abbattendo un muro, per salvarla da morte certa…"

"Tch." ripeté Grimmjow, distogliendo lo sguardo "Femmine… sempre a pensare tutto a cuoricini. Figurarsi se l'ho fatto per lei… quella piagnucolona mi serviva per…"

"… per correre al capezzale del quasi compianto signor Kurosaki, in tempo per salvare lui da morte certa…" proseguì Urahara, grattandosi il mento.

"No, perché volevo che fosse cosciente mentre gli spezzavo le reni!" ringhiò furioso l'Arrancar.

"…poi, per qualche strano motivo, dopo che era stato amorevolmente rimesso in forze perché anche lei fosse cosciente mentre veniva eseguita la sua condanna a morte, ha spezzato come rami secchi un paio di manette blocca-reiatsu ed ha seguito il signor Kurosaki a Karakura, combattendo in prima linea contro la fazione la cui vittoria le avrebbe garantito le maggiori possibilità di sopravvivenza… contribuendo in tal modo a salvare me e parecchi altri da morte certa."

"Sti cazzi! Nel caso non l'avessi indovinato, a Las Noches il meglio in cui un Espada sconfitto potesse sperare era il declassamento a Privaron… e anche là avevamo un sistema di esecuzioni molto efficace, te lo assicuro!" borbottò Grimmjow, con scarsa convinzione. "E poi, _col cazzo_ che lasciavo prendere a Kurosaki tutta la gloria! Quel bastardo mi aveva difeso contro Nnoitra… dovevo fargliela pagare per avermi fatto passare per una mammoletta, e pareggiare i conti!"

"Bingo!"esclamò lo Shinigami, colpendolo con il ventaglio sulla spalla "Ha visto che alla fine ci siamo arrivati? Ecco perché l'ho portata qui, dove il signor Kurosaki ha scoperto a suo tempo che Hollow e Shinigami sono, dopotutto, due facce della stessa medaglia. Ecco perché me la sto godendo un mondo ad ascoltarla mentre si giustifica per il suo comportamento, che non è stato altro che coraggioso ed onorevole! Coraggio ed onore, signor Jaegerjacques: due qualità, che a dispetto del suo QI, glielo concedo, non proprio stellare, sembrano formare ogni fibra del suo essere… sono qualità rare, lo sa? Persino nei migliori esemplari di essere umano, se mi consente il paragone…" e tacque, studiando la reazione dell'Arrancar.

Grimmjow lo fissò a sua volta per qualche secondo, poi sputò per terra, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Mi fai un sermone sul confine tra umano e non umano, Kisuke Urahara? Pensi davvero di poter giudicare, dopo aver creato quell'affare?"

"No. Non credo di potere. Volevo solo farla riflettere su quello che lascia dietro di sé... che non è poco, dal mio punto di vista." disse Urahara semplicemente, infilando la mano in tasca ed estraendo l'artefatto "Perché, come immagina, non si torna indietro: se abbiamo successo, l'Hogyoku sarà distrutto per sempre. E glielo dico: anche se non ho il diritto di giudicare le sue intenzioni, se avessi solo la metà del coraggio che ha lei… non le consentirei mai di farsi questo. "

"Per fortuna che sei un cacasotto, allora. Io non mi guardo mai alle spalle; e se hai finito di piangerti addosso, sarebbe tempo di un bell'_abracadabra_."

* * *

Più di un'ora dopo, l'interno della caverna vibrava ancora debolmente di un'energia indefinibile, mentre piccole scariche azzurre attraversavano l'aria crepitando.  
L'Adjuchas dalle rinnovate fattezze di una pantera sonnecchiava sulla cima del masso spezzato, la testa appoggiata sulle zampe, cercando di riabituarsi all'intensità delle sensazioni nel suo corpo. L'udito super sviluppato gli permetteva di seguire con precisione i movimenti di Kisuke Urahara, che ad un paio di chilometri di distanza si affaccendava attorno ai congegni di apertura del Garganta: poteva fiutare le sue emozioni, un disgustoso pastrocchio di tristezza e sollievo a malapena tenuto sotto controllo.

_Idiota zoccolato. Sembri speciale solo quando riesci a nasconderti.  
_  
Era stato alquanto infastidito dal contrattempo, tanto più perchè non si era bevuto affatto la storia che il portale avrebbe interferito con l'attività dell'Hogyoku.

_Non puoi ingannare una bestia feroce. Non so perché cazzo tergiversi ancora, ma ti tengo d'occhio…  
_  
Gli effetti della trasformazione, il pesante odore di ozono e il ronzio dell'energia statica lo stordivano, ottundendo la sua mente concentrata sulle azioni dello Shinigami; così, udì il rumore di ciottoli spostati solo all'ultimo istante, quando i passi si fermarono alla base del macigno.

Rimase immobile ancora qualche istante, godendosi l'impercettibile profumo di vaniglia che si faceva strada attraverso quello metallico dell'aria, prima di sollevare una palpebra assonnata.

"Guarda un po' chi c'è. Tetta destra, e tetta sinistra. Siete davvero inseparabili." disse pigramente, prima che Orihime Inoue potesse aprir bocca.

La giovane umana aveva tutti i capelli in disordine ed il fiatone, e lo guardava da sotto in su con un'espressione talmente scioccata da sembrare quasi comica.

_Adorabile_, fu il primo pensiero dell'Adjuchas.

Il secondo fu, com'era prevedibile,_ Kurosaki è un cretino_.

Il terzo, _farò ingoiare le palle a quel codardo con un sacchetto di popcorn in testa. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, che avrebbe fatto un ultimo tentativo di lavarsi la coscienza. Ma portare lei qui… ti ammazzo, Kisuke Urahara._

Il silenzio durò qualche attimo più del necessario: Orihime sembrava completamente ipnotizzata dall'aspetto della creatura che le stava davanti, e lui, dal canto suo, trovava immensamente meno faticoso prestare attenzione al mormorio regolare del suo respiro, piuttosto che alla scelta delle parole.

_Non che ci sia poi molto da dire._

Quando alla fine lei distolse lo sguardo, fu solo per spostarlo sulle mani nervose, intrecciate davanti a sé: una breve filastrocca, ed ecco…

"No." disse semplicemente la pantera, mentre due scintille luminose si staccavano dai fermacapelli di Orihime e cominciavano a volargli attorno in circoli sempre più stretti.

"Non ti muovere, Grimmjow." sussurrò velocemente la ragazza, senza smettere di guardare davanti a sé: lo Hollow rimase immobile, stupito dalla risolutezza nel suo tono di voce, e dalla velocità con cui le lacrime nei suoi occhi si erano dileguate.

La luce calda e morbida del Soten Kisshun lo avvolse in un ampio bozzolo arancione.

"Non funzionerà, bella… sai, a far ricrescere un braccio sono capaci _tutti_... ma qui stiamo parlando della Grande Biglia della Morte."

"Non ti muovere." ripeté Orihime, anche se le tremavano le labbra. "Funzionerà. Sono diventata un po' più brava… ho anche lavorato sull'Hogyoku, quando il signor Urahara me l'ha chiesto. Non sono riuscita a distruggerlo, ma so come funziona. Ti farò tornare come prima in un attimo."

"…se avessi anche solo mezzo dubbio che tu ce la possa fare, avrei già interrotto il mio pisolino e mangiato questi due scarafaggi…"

"…sei stato uno stupido… uno stupido! Non c'era bisogno che tu lo facessi… ci sarei riuscita io! Ancora qualche anno… Grimmjow, non c'era bisogno che tu ti sacrificassi per distruggerlo!"

Alla pantera dispiacque un po', ma non riuscì proprio a trattenersi, e scoppiò in una grassa, cavernosa risata che rimbombò sotto la volta azzurra, facendo tremolare il fragile scudo.

"…ora ti riporterò indietro" continuò Orihime, senza smettere di fissare il triangolo vuoto al centro delle sue dita "e andremo assieme a mangiare qualcosa… e ne parleremo… aspetta… _solo… un minuto…_"

Cercando con tutte le sue forze di smettere di ridacchiare, la pantera si rizzò sulle zampe anteriori e si diede una scrollata, agitando la coda.

"_… aspetta… solo…_"

Non fu necessario nemmeno increspare il reiatsu: la barriera si disintegrò come un foglio di carta non appena ci balzò attraverso, lasciando i Rikka ad ondeggiare a mezz'aria per qualche secondo prima di ritornare guizzando alla base.

A pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altra, la belva e la fanciulla si guardarono negli occhi di nuovo, e stavolta Inoue non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime: gli si inginocchiò accanto e lo abbracciò senza esitare, rabbrividendo al contatto con la fredda maschera di metallo.

"… perché…" disse, singhiozzando piano.

"Non dovresti essere qui." rispose Grimmjow. " Non avresti dovuto vedere questo… quel bastardo aveva giurato…"

"No… il signor Urahara mi aveva promesso di avvertirmi quando avresti cercato di fare qualche sciocchezza… che stupida, che stupida… ero a casa di Tatsuki…"

"Huh? E come diavolo facevi a saperlo, tu?"

"… io… me lo sentivo. Erano settimane che… Ma non capisco perché, Grimmjow! Non siamo amici noi due? Non siete amici tu e Ichigo? Non… non ci siamo divertiti assieme, in questi due anni?"

"Beh, adesso, amici io e Kurosaki è decisamente una parola grossa… diciamo che ho imparato a sopportare il suo brutto muso. E' più che altro il mio punching ball preferito…"

"Le cose con il Gotei erano sistemate, Grimm! Eri qui, e tutti avevano imparato a volerti bene… cosa succederà, ora che sei di nuovo un Hollow? Ti daranno la caccia di nuovo…"

_Ecco, siamo al punto dolente._ pensò Grimmjow, divincolandosi dall'abbraccio e sedendosi sulle zampe posteriori. _E' davvero incredibile quanto crescano in fretta…e quanto qualcosa non cambi mai, dopotutto. Forse lei e Kurosaki saranno sempre fatti in questo modo. Sempre pronti a dare una zampa a chiunque, anche ad una pantera dalle fauci sporche di sangue. _

"Nah… non lo faranno, Orihime. Certo, l'amnistia che ho ottenuto grazie alla mia "buona condotta" sarà probabilmente revocata, ma quanto a corrermi dietro… credo che il Gotei abbia ben altro per la testa, in questo momento. Io ho oltrepassato da anni il punto in cui le anime umane potevano sfamarmi, e penso che sotto sotto, non gli sia mai dispiaciuto il fatto che gli Hollow si mangino tra loro."

Diede in un sorriso lupesco di fronte allo sguardo orripilato della ragazza.

"Che c'è, fanciulla? Impressionata dalle zanne della pantera? E' quello che ho sempre fatto, piccola… da prima che tu nascessi. Ci sono le belle, e ci sono le bestie a questo mondo."

"Ma prima, non avevi scelta…" protestò Orihime debolmente.

"Aaah… E cosa ti fa credere che adesso, una scelta ce l'abbia?" sospirò lo Hollow, scuotendo la testa.

"Certo che ce l'hai! Puoi tornare a casa con me e…"

"Ma Orihime… io ci sto tornando, a casa."

* * *

Il vento si alzò all'improvviso, come in risposta a quelle parole, e come attraverso un velo giunse alle loro orecchie la voce calma di Urahara, intenta ad intonare una cantilena senza senso.

"Ascolta, piccola… lo sai quale sarebbe la cosa più facile di questo mondo, per me? Mollarti qui, ed infilarmi in due balzi in quel portale, lasciandoti credere per il resto dei tuoi giorni di avere fallito con me. Sarebbe una scusa perfetta, e ci crederebbero tutti, sai, a parte forse Neliel, che mi conosce da un'infinità di tempo... E tu, che sei sempre stata sincera, ti prenderesti tutta la colpa, o cominceresti a rimproverare nella tua mente i tuoi compagni, per tante piccole cose che nella tua testolina potrebbero essere state la causa di… questo."

_Quasi tutti tireranno un bel sospiro di sollievo, in realtà…ma non li biasimo per quello. La redenzione è meglio lasciarla a chi è pentito, o a chi dalla grazia ci è caduto per sbaglio…a chi, dentro di sé, non è mai stata altro che un'allegra mocciosa. Non ho ragione, vecchia amica mia?_

"Ma non sarebbe giusto. Dopotutto, se non ricordo male, ti devo ancora un intero braccio… e sei arrivata al punto di versare lacrime per la sorte di questo micio spelacchiato, quindi a te la dirò, la semplice verità su Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. Lui… non è mai stato altro che una pantera. Un animale feroce, a cui nessuno può accostarsi se non attraverso le sbarre di una gabbia." disse l'Adjuchas, volgendo lo sguardo verso la fessura nera che si allargava lentamente in lontananza.  
"Dal momento in cui un certo damerino arrogante ha deciso che voleva dare l'assalto al cielo azzurro, e che le mie zanne e i miei artigli gli facevano comodo, le sue sbarre mi hanno stretto da ogni lato... sono entrato nella prigione ruggendo e graffiando, odiando quell'uomo, che ai più di noi è sembrato Dio in terra, più di ogni cosa al mondo: e alla fine, l'ho avuta la soddisfazione di saltargli alla gola, e sono sopravvissuto, dove tutti gli altri hanno trovato la morte."

"Da quel momento, non ho fatto altro che attendere che la porta della gabbia si aprisse: ed è stata una bella parentesi, piccola, lo devo ammettere, ma… semplicemente, non è questo il posto dove posso stare; due anni sono stati abbastanza per rendermene conto. Troppo complicato. Troppo caos. Troppe regole di cui non afferro il senso, in questo mondo luminoso che si rifiuta di essere attraversato con la pura forza degli artigli."

Tacque, e voltò di nuovo la testa verso Orihime, che si era asciugata gli occhi e lo guardava con infinita tristezza.

"Ma che cosa farai, una volta nello Hueco Mundo? Una volta ritornato Hollow, con il buco nel petto, e il dolore, e…"

"Farò il re." rispose semplicemente Grimmjow. "E' quello che mi ha guidato fino ad adesso… che mi ha impedito di ritornare un Gillian. Andrò avanti, e troverò un branco, come quello che avevo un tempo: non sarà difficile, ora che quel vecchio bastardo di Barragan ha tirato le cuoia, e che anche Stark, Halibel e un'altra infinità di Vasto Lorde non ci sono più… è possibile, baby, che in realtà tu abbia davanti lo Hollow più potente dello Hueco Mundo! Quanto al dolore e al foro… beh, sono prezzi che ero disposto a pagare.  
Ma non sarà necessario… perché i poteri della biglia hanno infranto le regole un'ultima volta. Guarda: il regalo d'addio di Kisuke Urahara."

E si sollevò sulle zampe posteriori, mostrando il petto interamente ricoperto di armatura scintillante.

"Perciò, smettila di piangere, e non stare in pensiero per me: vivi la tua vita, sposa chiunque-_chiunque_ non sia Kurosaki, diventa un'allegra nonnina e quando muori… cerca di atterrare dall'altra metà del cielo. Io vado a mettere ordine nella savana."

Si guardarono ancora per qualche attimo: Orihime parve sul punto di dire ancora qualcosa, ma si interruppe quando Grimmjow le si avvicinò, strusciando il testone contro il lembo del suo vestito, offrendosi ad un'ultima carezza.

Poi l'Adjuchas si voltò, cominciando a correre verso il freddo vuoto del Garganta, e lei rimase lì, a guardarlo mentre balzava nel vortice. Uno strano sentimento molto vicino alla tranquillità non ci mise molto a prendere il posto della tristezza nel suo cuore.

* * *

**Dal diario di lavoro di Kisuke Urahara, 18 Agosto**

_Beeenissimo. Allora, bilancio dell'esperimento._

_Garganta: tappato. E' ufficialmente più semplice del farsi un caffè. Queste maledette cuccume all'occidentale…_

_Ferite emotive di Orihime (assai leggere, fortunatamente): sanate al meglio delle possibilità con una scorpacciata di onigiri. Benedetto Tessai._

_Signor Jaegerjacques: partito. Auguriamogli buona fortuna._

_Hogyoku: profondamente e incontrovertibilmente indebolito. Siamo sulla buona strada; la scomparsa delle screziature bianche non lascia dubbi, la creazione degli Arrancar non è più una possibilità. In attesa di ulteriori sviluppi…_

_Stato dell'esperimento: …  
…fortunatamente, non ancora completato. Odio deludere i miei clienti, specialmente quelli illustri come… costui._

_Note finali  
Permane un dubbio anatomico angosciante, complice di miss Yoruichi nel togliermi il sonno in queste calde notti estive: "costui" è dunque un costui, una costei… o dei costoro? _

* * *

Dedicata ad Eleonora, perché si decida a cominciare a leggere Bleach.

Dedicata a Riccardo, perché si decida a convincerla a leggere Bleach!

Ecchecribbio, se no io che cosa scrivo a fare? : )


	7. Tercera

**Tercera**

_Alla fine dell'estate chi è stato  
l'ultimo ad uscire dal mare?  
L'ultimo è tornato a casa  
senza chiudere il coperchio del mare  
E da allora per tutto questo tempo  
il mare è rimasto scoperchiato_

La terra è sommersa dall'acqua del mare  
le maree aumentano e influenzano la luna  
E visto che il mare è rimasto scoperchiato  
la luna si è gonfiata in un plenilunio fasullo

Non guardare il viola all'esterno  
dell'iride che circonda la luna: è un veleno!  
La notte si estende senza mai sovrapporsi  
Ormai è da giorni che siamo fermi a ieri

Alla fine dell'estate chi è stato  
l'ultimo ad uscire dal mare?

(Banana Yoshimoto, _Il coperchio del mare_)

Il cielo si dissolse, esplodendo in centinaia di schegge taglienti come pezzi di ghiaccio, come frammenti di uno specchio crepato; e lei sentì la sua voce, calda e avvolgente come le onde dell'oceano, parlare di acqua e di specchi, e di come anche lui avesse sempre amato i riflessi sulla superficie.  
Il mare tornò ad essere blu e nero; il rosso del sangue e della collera svanì per sempre, lasciando solo la pallida luce della luna ad illuminare il suo meraviglioso corpo nudo.

Non fecero l'amore, quella notte, anche se sarebbe capitato qualche volta, nei lunghi mesi successivi; perché, sotto il suo sguardo divertito, lei si tuffò convulsamente nell'oceano, investita da un impeto di gioia e di sollievo, accogliendo dentro di sé il fresco salato come una benedizione azzurra, i suoi ricordi che riaffioravano a sprazzi, spezzando le catene della follia che per troppo tempo l'avevano dominata.

Era libera; ma nemmeno il suo amato mare sarebbe riuscito a cancellare l'orrore… nuotò a lungo, con foga e furore, sperando che le correnti lavassero via dal suo corpo il passato: ma non ritrovò ciò che aveva perso, né riuscì a ricongiungere le sue lacrime al luogo primigenio da cui era venuta al mondo.  
Avrebbe ricordato, per sempre; avrebbe odiato per tutta l'esistenza che le rimaneva, con l'unica consolazione di saperne il motivo, finalmente.

Seduto sulla riva, in attesa del suo ritorno, l'uomo che le aveva ridato il mare scrutò il cielo, malinconico, e pensò che certe creature sono davvero sfortunate: non possiedono nulla che possa essere rubato, ma a dar retta alle fiabe, l'Universo invidioso trovava comunque il modo di strappar loro qualcosa… e lui, che nella sua esistenza secolare non aveva mai versato lacrime, si chiese oziosamente se ella avrebbe mai rimpianto il pianto ed il sorriso, come la sua illustre sorella aveva rimpianto la voce perduta per amore.

* * *

Li amava, gli esseri umani. Era giovane, per una della sua razza, e curiosa, e anche se aveva girato gli oceani di mezzo mondo, si chiedeva perché, dovunque andasse, quella fosse l'unica specie che era presente dappertutto, dalle spiagge tropicali, alle lagune isolate, ai fiordi ghiacciati.  
Si chiedeva perché, in ognuno di questi luoghi, tutti gli altri animali, grandi e piccoli, prede e predatori, la chiamassero con un unico nome, sussurrato in migliaia di versi differenti: _morte_.  
Lei non sapeva ancora il significato di quel nome, ma percepiva il terrore in quei versi, e non comprendeva, lei che aveva una volta salvato uno dei loro cuccioli dall'annegare in una baia, ed aveva visto la dolcezza e il sollievo nelle lacrime della madre.  
E più guardava, più la curiosità prendeva il sopravvento: e scoprì la loro musica, la melodia delle canne intagliate e delle corde tese, così diversa dal mormorio degli abissi: e scoprì, lasciando sempre più di frequente gli oceani aperti per i torrenti, e poi per gli stagni, che erano davvero creature speciali, diverse da tutte le altre: che il loro modo di amare era più intenso e duraturo, il loro essere felici più completo, la loro mente più potente di qualunque cosa avesse visto.

Ma non poteva lasciare le rive per unirsi a loro: né ebbe mai modo di accorgersi di come anche la loro sofferenza fosse maggiore, e di come soli, tra tutti gli esseri del creato, fossero consapevoli dell'inevitabilità della fine che attendeva tutti gli esseri viventi…

Passava la maggior parte dell'anno in quelle acque, poiché quelle erano le sue isole più care. Lì la donna che le doveva la vita di suo figlio le aveva insegnato un poco la lingua della loro gente: grazie a questo era stata più vicina agli esseri umani di quanto avesse mai osato sperare… finché quella famiglia aveva serbato il ricordo della bella _ningyo_portafortuna, finché i loro capelli, ed i capelli dei loro figli e nipoti non si erano fatti bianchi ed il loro passo incerto, mentre scivolavano lungo la scogliera per intrattenersi con lei nell'acqua bassa…

…finché i nipoti dei loro nipoti non avevano scelto di prestare ascolto ai saggi del villaggio piuttosto che al loro cuore, ed alle leggende che narravano di guerre e pestilenze portate da creature come lei.

Allora fu di nuovo sola, rattristata dalla loro paura e disperando di trovare altre persone con cui poter parlare: e riprese a solcare i mari in cerca di un altro posto dove stare, di uno specchio d'acqua speciale come quello; di un posto che potesse, come loro facevano, chiamare casa.  
Fu allora, forse, che il loro destino divenne il suo destino: perché, sebbene il suo corpo fosse ancora quello di una creatura degli abissi, la sua anima cominciava a provare i loro stessi desideri: e la Catena che stringeva i loro cuori si avvolse anche attorno al suo.

* * *

L'isola era molto piccola, isolata e distante dalla grande striscia di terra dove aveva passato gli ultimi decenni: abituata a riconoscere i segni della presenza umana nelle costruzioni di legno e pietra, si era avvicinata senza nulla sapere della disperazione che regnava in quel luogo. Osservandoli da lontano, aveva letto nei loro volti un'oscurità che andava oltre la tristezza: nel suono delle loro voci, aveva percepito che un terrore altrove raro e stemperato qui era sovrano assoluto.  
Un posto strano, dove ogni giorno molti di loro venivano buttati in acqua dai loro simili e galleggiavano lentamente al largo: ma non ricavava gioia dalla loro compagnia, poiché venivano a lei avvolti in lenzuoli bianchi, e il loro volto al di sotto di essi era contorto, verdastro e gonfio; essi non rispondevano ai suoi richiami...  
Impiegò molte settimane prima di raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio. Li amava e sperava, provando ad aiutarli, di potersi fare amare di nuovo: quando non poté più restare lontana, si avvicinò.

Proprio mentre il sole svaniva sotto l'orizzonte, un uomo era apparso sulla spiaggia, afflitto dallo stesso male degli altri: con i suoi sensi acutissimi la creatura marina, nascosta tra gli scogli, poteva scorgere il suo grasso volto dai piccoli occhi vacui, la sua andatura barcollante, e percepire il pungente, sgradevole odore del suo fiato.  
Una ragazzina lo seguiva, poco più di un cucciolo dai lunghi capelli neri, a malapena coperta da una camicia lacera e rattoppata, le sue sottili gambe di adolescente che si reggevano in piedi a stento: e la sua paura era cento volte più intensa, ben oltre il punto che avrebbe spinto alla fuga qualunque altra creatura… sentendo quell'orribile sensazione insinuarsi sotto la pelle, la _ningyo_ non riusciva a capire perché non scappasse, né di come l'uomo potesse non accorgersi di tutto quel dolore a pochi metri da lui.  
Quando la vide incespicare e cadere a faccia in giù sulla sabbia, la sua compassione ebbe infine la meglio, e si immerse per andar loro incontro: mentre scivolava nell'acqua silenziosa, non le sfuggì il comportamento anomalo di lui, ed il gesto brutale con cui la ragazzina veniva afferrata e fatta voltare sulla schiena; vide l'uomo montarle addosso, e lacrime silenziose solcare il piccolo viso sporco, e la paura e l'oscurità farsi più intense attorno ai loro corpi…. _sentì_che qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato stava per accadere, e prese a nuotare più velocemente nell'acqua bassa.

Pensò che se lui l'avesse udita, avrebbe smesso: ma la sua voce fu preceduta da altre urla, provenienti dall'estremità più lontana della spiaggia, quando due piccoli tornadi di stracci emersero dalla rada boscaglia, brandendo minacciosamente dei rami più grandi di loro ed urlando come ossesse; solo allora, al suono di quelle voci, anche la ragazzina schiacciata a terra cominciò a gridare e a divincolarsi, piangendo stretta tra le braccia enormi dell'uomo, che sorrise crudelmente, quasi senza alzare lo sguardo, e cominciò a bofonchiare qualcosa, accarezzandole il viso.  
Il suo ghigno non durò a lungo: senza interrompere la sua corsa, la più esile delle piccole straccione aveva raccolto da terra una grossa pietra, che sibilò nell'aria centrandolo proprio sopra l'orecchio, strappandogli un gemito stridulo; il bastone dell'altra colpì di punta, costringendolo a mollare la presa sulla sua vittima e a rotolare all'indietro.  
Ansimando e stringendo le ridicole armi con mani nervose, le due guerriere bambine si frapposero fra la loro compagna e il suo aguzzino, che si stava rialzando tremando di rabbia, una mano premuta sulla tempia insanguinata: la ningyo udì un debole scatto, e vide un oggetto scintillante nelle mani dell'uomo, avvolto da un'oscurità così fitta che i suoi lineamenti ne risultavano distorti, e seppe che ancora un attimo, e sarebbe stato troppo tardi...

Parlò. Quello che disse non è importante, perché, presa dal panico, non usò la lingua delle pause e dei sospiri che le avevano insegnato, ma quella ancestrale della sua razza, che avanza e refluisce come le onde; ed era una voce che gli abitanti dell'isola avevano già sentito, e che temevano persino più del male che li affliggeva; l'uomo dimenticò all'istante la sua furia, e la ragazzina a terra smise di singhiozzare per un attimo: gli occhi di tutti si voltarono, terrorizzati, verso la costruzione metallica indistinta che svettava al centro della foresta.  
Si accorsero di lei solo quando ripeté il suo richiamo, più dolcemente, la sua coda che guizzava nell'acqua bassa a pochi metri da loro: allora, come congelati da una brezza ghiacciata, tutti e quattro fissarono la sua figura magnifica, in un silenzio surreale che sembrò durare in eterno.  
Poi lo sguardo dell'uomo cambiò, e la sua espressione stralunata divenne una che la n_ingyo_non si aspettava: nel leggere nei suoi occhi una strana, quasi vorace luce di speranza, sentì nascere dentro di sé lo stesso sentimento… finché lui non cominciò a correre via, incespicando e voltandosi continuamente per tenerla d'occhio.

Confusa, rimase sola sulla spiaggia con le tre bambine, che poteva ora osservare bene da vicino: erano crollate tutte e tre sulla sabbia, senza riuscire a smettere di guardarla, trasognate: la più piccola, dai corti capelli a spazzola e gli occhi di due colori diversi; la seconda, dalla carnagione scura, i ricci castani e le sue forme che tradivano un fisico ormai sviluppato; e la terza, con grosse lacrime che le brillavano ancora sulle guance, che nuotava nel suo camiciotto consunto, le mani nascoste dalle maniche enormi.

Ancora una volta parlò loro, nella loro lingua, e sorrise. E fu l'ultima volta.

* * *

_-Avevate ragione come sempre, Eccellenza. L'intera questione è tuttora coperta dalla massima segretezza: solo il Comandante Generale, il capo della sezione Ricerca e Sviluppo ed il responsabile delle comunicazioni della Seireitei ne sono messi al corrente. Vi sto inviando le coordinate.-_

_-Ottimo lavoro, Kaname. Sicché, presso i locali quest'isola era chiamata…Yamajima?-_

_-Esatto. Topograficamente, non è nulla di speciale: appena 6 ri di diametro, clima arido, superficie irregolare... uno scoglio, in altre parole. La popolazione del tempo era stimata attorno alle centocinquanta unità, in rapida diminuzione.-_

_-Oh? Vuoi dire rapida come –mamma e papà, le disco migliori sono sul continente- o come_  
_-serial killer all'opera-?-_

_-Malattia, Gin. L'isola si trovava in quarantena da più di un anno: uno dopo l'altro gli abitanti stavano soccombendo ad un male incurabile, tanto che a dispetto della sua piccolezza il Gotei aveva fatto installare un Senkaimon provvisorio. L'invio di Shinigami per il Konso rimase frequente, fino al verificarsi del… fenomeno. Il che ci riporta a quella che è la proprietà più interessante di Yamajima…-_

_-… ovvero, l'essere completamente isolata da 56 anni, 3 mesi e 22 giorni. Un caso senza precedenti nella storia della Soul Society.-_

_-I collegamenti si sono interrotti, senza alcuna apparente spiegazione, dal giorno alla notte; il Senkaimon, svanito nell'aria; gli Shinigami di pattuglia, dispersi. Da allora, ogni tentativo di accedere alla zona od effettuare rilevamenti da parte del Gotei è andato incontro al fallimento: l'area è completamente schermata ed impenetrabile fino a 50 metri dalla riva. Più che di un mistero, si tratta ormai di una leggenda.-_

_-Leggenda che, stando alle informazioni che hai raccolto, ha lasciato la sua impronta nel folklore locale…già, perché nonostante il Gotei si sia rivelato impotente in questa faccenda, sembra che gli esseri umani non abbiano invece difficoltà ad avvicinarsi all'isola.-_

_-Proprio così, Eccellenza; e questo rende il tutto ancora più inquietante… perché, anche se monitorare direttamente la zona è impossibile, siamo venuti a conoscenza di innumerevoli episodi riconducibili ad intensa attività Hollow: allucinazioni, vari casi di persone scomparse, voci su una maledizione che affliggerebbe il luogo e su una misteriosa "sirena"… più almeno due cruenti episodi di isteria collettiva conclusisi tragicamente con la strage di ogni singolo abitante. L'ultimo risale a 7 anni fa: da allora nessuno ha più osato metterci piede… e le nostre informazioni finiscono qui.-_

_-Ma non le nostre possibilità. Las Noches ha fatto un uso migliore del Gotei della tecnologia lasciata da Kisuke Urahara… confido che un Garganta perfezionato possa riuscire dove il Senkaimon ha fallito.-_

_-Eeeh, non lo so … non mi piace mica l'idea di vederti infilare in quell'affare senza sapere di cosa si tratta.-_

_-E per quale motivo, Gin? Ci possono essere ancora dei dubbi sulla natura di questa anomalia?-_

_- …ma Cap, è grande come un distretto di Rukongai!-_

_-Ed è proprio questo a nutrire le mie speranze, amico mio. Finora le nostre ricerche sui Vasto Lorde non hanno dato i risultati sperati, ma… non trovi che una Negacìon larga venti chilometri sia, se non altro, un ottimo punto di partenza?-_

* * *

Sciamarono sulla spiaggia a decine, ansimando e grugnendo per lo sforzo, corrotti e resi disperati dal male, travolgendo e nascondendo alla sua vista le ragazzine che non avevano nemmeno osato sfiorarla: fu imprigionata con le reti da pesca prima ancora di rendersene conto, e trascinata fuori dal suo elemento, sulla sabbia ruvida e poi sul duro terreno coperto di radici, attraverso la foresta, le sue grida di sorpresa e di dolore che si facevano sempre più deboli; per la prima volta conobbe il dolore fisico, con i suoi serpenti di fiamme che si avvolgono attorno al cervello da tagli ed abrasioni, dalle corde che squarciavano le sue scaglie argentate: affondò velocemente nel pietoso mare dell'incoscienza.

Riprese i sensi per pochi attimi soltanto, attorniata da decine di volti pallidi e sfigurati dal morbo: troppo confusa e sbalordita per metterne a fuoco i lineamenti, in quel momento di paura assoluta il suo mondo fu ridotto all'oscurità che si levava dalle loro sagome in dense spirali, ed alla luce sfavillante del fuoco di sterpi acceso accanto a lei, che le ustionava insopportabilmente il lato sinistro del viso.  
Le sue braccia coperte di tagli erano legate ad una piatta roccia al centro del cerchio infernale, e spaventosi crampi la tormentavano lungo tutto il corpo; ma il peggio del peggio era la sete, che le gonfiava la lingua tanto da impedirle di respirare.

Avrebbe voluto parlare, e chiedere alle sagome indistinte che si avvicinavano perché le veniva fatto questo: ma il viso dell'orribile vecchio con i capelli bianchi che si chinò su di lei non le offrì alcuna risposta, mentre uno di quegli oggetti scintillanti le squarciava il petto.

Rimase cosciente per la maggior parte del sacrificio, mentre veniva divorata viva.

* * *

Li odiava, gli esseri umani. Ma ne dimenticò ben presto il motivo: si era svegliata ad una nuova vita mentre l'eco del suo urlo morente si spegneva e le fabbriche del tempo e dello spazio si spezzavano: il sangue che sgorgava dalle sue ferite divenne un rivolo, poi un ruscello che bagnò i piedi dei mostri dalla bocca insanguinata che si erano nutriti di lei: ed essi conobbero la paura, poiché anche la luna era divenuta rosso sangue, e bagliori sinistri ora illuminavano a tratti il cielo, inorridito di fronte alla morte di un innocente che non era stato fatto per la morte. Il tempo sull'isola si fermò; nessuna alba sarebbe sorta a porre fine a quella notte.

Quando il ruscello scarlatto raggiunse le onde del mare, la sirena sorse dal suo cadavere con un nuovo aspetto, simbolo del lato oscuro del mare e della sua furia cieca, unica emozione che le era rimasta, mentre la catena fissata al suo cuore divorato arrugginiva e diveniva polvere in pochi secondi, tributo al vuoto che nessun massacro avrebbe ormai colmato: al suo secondo urlo rispose una cacofonia agghiacciante, mentre ai margini della radura si levavano immense ombre nere dal volto bianco, che si gettarono sui terrorizzati abitanti dell'isola, consegnandoli alla stessa morte della loro padrona, ed alla stessa orripilante esistenza che la attendeva: poiché essi avevano sacrificato uno degli esseri più puri del creato per vivere, ed ora non potevano più morire, parte di lei come ella era divenuta parte di loro; il terzo lamento avrebbe riecheggiato per l'eternità come una maledizione sull'isola, ripetuto all'infinito dalla torre di ferro che sormontava il villaggio, perché chi poteva ascoltare cadesse vittima del canto soprannaturale, e la raggiungesse nella dannazione.

Nessuno fu risparmiato: nessuno, a parte tre minuscoli spiriti che erano impazziti dal terrore quando Yamajima era stata strappata alle terre dei viventi; non fu né amore né pietà a salvarle, quanto la percezione del fatto che anche il loro cuore era stato divorato dagli abitanti dell'isola come il suo… o, forse, lo spettro di ciò che aveva a lungo cercato, o il pallido ricordo della passata gentilezza.  
La loro morte fu veloce; quello che venne dopo, segnato dall'incontro con una Dea sulle spiagge dove erano nate, non peggiore di ciò che una breve vita aveva loro riservato; rimasero assieme, tre piccoli fantasmi con una sola anima, crescendo in potere al fianco della signora senza nome che le aveva raccolte, come l'ombra del calore di una famiglia.

Nessuno le vide mai, e nessuna leggenda sorse su di loro: ma quella sulla Dama Rossa che vagava priva di memoria sull'isola durò a lungo, e così quella che narrava delle cose orribili accadute a coloro che uscivano di casa quando la sirena suonava.

Ma è da tempo che nessuno avvista la Dama.

Figlia delle onde, il suo mare divenne un gelido abisso: la famiglia che aveva tanto desiderato è bruciata, ma ella riposa in una tomba di ghiaccio.

* * *

**NdA:**Confusi? Tutti i diritti, a meno che non abbiate visto il film horror jappo "Forbidden Siren", tratto dall'omonimo gioco per PS2, di cui questo racconto è a tutti gli effetti un folle crossover. Dategli un'occhiata se potete, è davvero inquietante. Secondo una tradizione giapponese, la carne di una sirena può guarire da ogni malattia e donare la vita eterna a colui che la mangia... ma catturarne una è di cattivissimo auspicio. La "struttura metallica" cui si fa riferimento è una sirena d'allarme antiaereo.

**NdA2:** Dedicata a The Corpse Bride, perché ho vinto la nostra piccola gara ^^  
Spero tu stia bene, e di vedere presto qualche pagina di Runaway Train!


	8. Octava

**Octava**

_Voi che avete in sorte_  
_un ingegno perspicace,_  
_una mente alta e sagace,_  
_non abbiate invidia al forte,_  
_né all'illustre né al potente:_  
_basta a voi l'eccelsa mente._

(Giancarlo Passeroni)

Sorge il disco della luna sulle spiagge senza mare,  
ove il sole mai non splende, niente albe né tramonti;  
dalle tane gli animali se ne escono a giocare…  
Forse voglion fare a gara, con canzoni e con racconti?

Attento, tu che leggi: qui non sei al sicuro!  
Se un'occhiata al Mondo Vuoto hai deciso di lanciare,  
sappi che nessuno sceglie di sua sponte qui arrivare,  
non il savio, il farabutto, tantomeno il cuore puro…  
sappi che nel Mondo Vuoto vige la legge del più forte,  
e le bestie in cerchio siedon sotto gli occhi della Morte…

«Orsù!» disse la Morte "La noia mi tormenta…  
Parlate, raccontate, che la vostra voce senta!  
La vita qui a Las Noches è un eterno dipartire,  
perciò ora il vostro Re voi farete divertire!»

Seguì lungo silenzio; chi mai poteva osare?  
Tra tutti solo il Lupo si metteva a sbadigliare…  
«Temo che il mio racconto, grande e potente Sire,  
sarà conciso e breve, poiché poco ho da dire…  
Sono un lupo solitario, mio cruccio e mio dolore,  
né amante né compagno che mi scuota dal torpore!  
Che viaggi o che stia fermo, divorare è mia natura,  
non ho posto in alcun branco, io che a tutti fo' paura;  
sai che invidia per il cervo, per il porco e per il bue…  
io mi sento così solo… ah, se almeno fossi due!»

Al che udì la Pantera, che ne guidava sei,  
il Toro a più riprese con tristezza sospirare;  
già la cosa gli faceva vorticar gli zebedei,  
ma saggio si costrinse pel momento a pazientare.

E la Rondine stridette «Ma che lagna, ma che pizza!  
così pigro sei, scommetto, che nemmeno ti si rizza!  
Come vuoi occupare l'ore, nelle terre tormentate?  
Ma coperta di sudore, tra sveltine e ripassate…  
Non esiste al Mondo Vuoto spettro, spirito od ossesso  
con cui non abbia goduto dei piaceri dell'amplesso.  
Se desidera il mio Re ascolterà la mia esperienza,  
e potrei poi dimostrargli più d'un tipo d'obbedienza…»

«Rondine sei, ma a me pari… Cagna»  
Sbraitò la Mantide inviperita,  
«Ma chiudi la fogna e falla finita,  
ché donna qui di parlar non è degna.  
Il cerchio è posto per maschi rancori,  
sfogati tra sangue ed atroci dolori!  
Qui narrerò una feroce battaglia,  
e quanti ne uccisi con falce che taglia!»

«Sei Mantide e ti illudi - o piccolo animale -  
che non spetti ad una donna segnarti il dì fatale?  
Se fossi nei tuoi panni, abbasserei la cresta…»  
rispose allor l'Ariete: volea tenergli testa.  
«Mi dici cos'è meglio, che sedere in compagnia?  
Sorridi al tuo vicino, lo prendi in simpatia…  
Poiché nel Mondo Vuoto gli amici sono tutto:  
con la giusta compagnia, puoi andare dappertutto!»

Interessante, pensò la Pantera,  
più d'una femmina odia i villani…  
v'è di sicuro almen una che, fiera,  
un dì con la Mantide verrà alle mani.  
Il mio naso non sbaglia, c'è odore di zuffa…  
…ma che ***** ha questo Toro, che sbuffa?

Ruggì allora quella fiera e mostrò i denti al suo vicino,  
non più Toro ma Vitello, or piangea come un bambino!  
«Adesso, amico mio, mi hai spaccato un po' i… palloni.  
O ci dici che cos'hai, o per te sono ceffoni.»

«Ah, compagno, me malnato! Se sapessi la scarogna!  
Fin da quando sono nato, son coperto di vergogna...  
Proprio a me, così prestante, che tragedia, che sconforto…  
proprio a me la cruda sorte riservò cotanto torto!  
Dimmi, su: chi più di me, se non parla orgoglio vano,  
tranne forse a parte te, chi più ardito, chi più sano?  
Ciò mi rode ancor di più, ché di sei sono il più bello;  
non mi va davvero giù… di avere un Verme per fratello!»

* * *

E di nuovo fu silenzio, per un attimo e un momento:  
poi un irresistibil onda corse per l'assembramento.  
Sprofondata nel suo trono scoppiò a ridere la Morte,  
e ben presto gran risate riecheggiaron per la corte…  
«Hai ragione, Vitellino, a sentirti sì umiliato!  
Fossi io nei panni tuoi sarei ancora più abbacchiato…  
Fino a che sul trono d'ossa siedo io, che son la Morte,  
non c'è spazio al Mondo Vuoto per colui che non è forte!  
Sei davvero imparentato con quel piccolo codardo,  
buono solo a strisciar via per nascondersi al mio sguardo?»

Tra le risa il triste Toro ficcò il muso tra le zampe;  
così rosso ormai sembrava, che pareva aver le vampe!  
Soffocando il largo ghigno, un artiglio sulla spalla,  
sussurrogli la Pantera: «Era meglio dir 'na balla…  
Ti capisco, amico mio, la famiglia è importante,  
ma se fossi al posto tuo, schiaccerei seduta stante  
un mollusco di tal fatta, senza ardore né coraggio…  
esser deboli è già brutto, ma costui è uno Scarafaggio!»

Come unghia su lavagna, e nasale come imbuto,  
gridò allora una vocina, quando ognuno ebbe taciuto…

«Non è bello parlar male, quando uno è qui presente…  
non è bello non stimare chi non è forte e potente!  
Il rispetto che vi porto è, mio Sire, grande assai:  
sono certo accoglierete chi ha passato tanti guai…  
E' corretto, non lo nego, circondarsi del possente;  
se non ha la forza bruta, ogni esercito è perdente.  
Ma signore, qui nel cerchio, quanti forti già ci sono…  
e son certo, lo vedete, che il cervello è raro dono!

E' mia colpa, fratellone, se son nato senza artigli?  
In un mondo con le zanne, con aculei e con barbigli,  
preferisco volar basso, e strisciare sottoterra…  
ci son modi più sottili per combattere una guerra!  
Difendetemi, mio Re, e con me la Conoscenza:  
ci son mille e mille usi per l'esperto della Scienza!»  
così disse il vermicello, senza scorger l'imprevisto,  
perché alfine tra le corna la Pantera l'avea visto…

Solo all'ultimo momento, prima d'essere schiacciato,  
trillò acuto il derelitto nel balzar svelto di lato,  
e sul capo del parente s'abbatté la fiera rabbia,  
spinto da una dolce zampa ad inzuccarsi nella sabbia.

Non si arrese la Pantera, ed inseguì il magro bottino,  
insidiato nella fuga da chi gli era più vicino:  
lo Scorpione ad infilzarlo, e la Rondine a ghermirlo,  
poi la Mantide a tagliarlo, l'Anaconda ad inghiottirlo;  
e se il Lupo, sonnacchioso, via lo scaccia con la coda,  
per un pelo il sommo Re con un'ascia non l'inchioda,  
finchè all'ultimo momento, ansimante e ormai sfinito,  
mise in salvo il suo cervello lì da dove era partito,  
infilato che si fu in un buco nel terreno,  
ingiuriato dal fratello con parole di veleno.

* * *

E si rise ancora un poco dei recenti avvenimenti,  
e a nessuno al tempo parve poter essere altrimenti;  
rise tanto chi a suo agio si trovava in quell'inferno  
quanto chi, con più mestizia, lo credeva un luogo eterno.

Tra le risa, solo il Grillo serio serio rimaneva,  
e la Volpe sotto i baffi in silenzio sorrideva,  
ed il Grillo se ne stava appollaiato sul suo orecchio,  
sorreggendo tra le zampe un antico e picciol Specchio.

«Sottovoce dimmi, Grillo, osservando un po' il riflesso,  
la tua sincera opinione su quel ch'è accaduto adesso.  
In particolar mi preme che tu osservi un po' quel Verme,  
che tutti hanno preso a calci poiché all'occhio sembra inerme;  
Io ti dico il mio parere, è caval su cui puntare,  
ché sospetto essere in lui molto più di quel che appare.»

«Vedo poco che mi piaccia, fiera furba e indisponente:  
e nemmeno tu mi piaci, tu che hai lingua di Serpente.  
Ciò che vedo nello Specchio è il futuro ch'ei ci dona:  
e se il Re d'un regno vuoto appare qui senza corona,  
è l'immagine del Lupo in qualche modo raddoppiata,  
e vedo quella dell'Ariete in un Agnello trasformata…  
solo la truce Pantera resterà uguale a sé stessa,  
e più intenso si fa l'odio che provavo già per essa.»

«Quanto al Verme che tu dici, a me provoca disgusto…»  
"O compare, il tuo difetto: troppe idee su ciò ch'è giusto!  
Non scordare, Grillo mio» ribatté piano la Volpe  
«che siam qui per giudicare le premesse per un golpe!  
Quello che lo Specchio mostra, invero, diverrà realtà,  
e di tutte queste belve un gran bel circo si farà;  
mostreranno i loro numeri a quel pubblico lassù,  
nel seguire il domatore a dar l'assalto al cielo blu.  
Ed io vidi nello Specchio – sembra l'opera di un mago! -  
che quel Verme bistrattato, nel riflesso… sembra un Drago!»

* * *

Sorge il disco della Luna sopra la bianca fortezza,  
dove il sole mai non splende, ma ora azzurro brilla il cielo;  
son creazioni l'uno e l'altra dell'ingegno e d'acutezza,  
costruite con la scienza, da colui che per un pelo  
non svaniva nella polvere, nel nulla come tanti,  
ma che sotto un nuovo Dio poté fare il passo avanti.

Nello spazio di un momento fu domata l'energia,  
e ciò ch'era caos e zanne fu chiamato biologia,  
e colui che senza forza era appena un antipasto  
condivise presto il desco con l'Adjuchas ed il Vasto;  
poi si fece un'armatura di calcina e pietra sekki,  
luogo ove dissezionare i colleghi troppo vecchi,  
dove carne erano i muri e le finestre occhi attenti,  
tanto per la sua delizia quanto per gli altrui tormenti.

Rise allora deliziato quel Dio angelo caduto,  
e gli disse poter fare ciò che gli fosse piaciuto;  
fu perché lo divertiva la mancanza di morale…?  
Forse anche in lui vedeva dopotutto un animale…?  
Certo verme, tigre e lupo hanno simile andatura  
per chi ha forza, ed intelletto, e volontà in egual misura;  
tuttavia lo divertì, stando a quanto lì si dice,  
lasciar che il novello Drago diventasse una Fenice,  
ché in gran conto egli teneva il bruciar dell'intelletto,  
e sperava di sfruttarne il potenziale a grande effetto.

Disse: «Fuoco contro fuoco devo opporre per trionfare  
su quell'Idra ch'è nei cieli, e riscrivere la storia!»  
E la celere risposta non fu certo una Cassandra:  
«Sire, certo nuova fiamma può un incendio soffocare…  
se sacrifico ragione, intelligenza e poi memoria,  
tempo un mese Vi farò… una bianca Salamandra!»  
«Va'! Che poco mi interessa, se ha il cervello di un bambino…  
per sfidare quella fiamma, ben dev'essere un cretino!»

Passa il tempo al Mondo Vuoto, come in ogni dimensione;  
molte belve son cadute nell'assalto al gran bastione,  
ma sereni e compiaciuti sono il Dio ed i suoi alleati,  
ché dell'Idra quattro volti sono già decapitati;  
nella stanza dei bottoni già si apre il nero ponte,  
per portare i tre più forti ad assaltare l'orizzonte.

Sulle mura s'è già spento ogni rumore di battaglia,  
ma nell'antro sottoterra, in quel buio cupo buco  
si misura il non-più-Verme con un ripugnante Bruco,  
e si gioca tra due menti un'ultimissima schermaglia,  
e sicuro è lo scienziato che gli arriderà la sorte,  
poiché ora è una Fenice, che non teme più la morte.

Le sue carte gioca il Bruco, ma non riesce a fargli un graffio;  
eppur viscido sorride, perché non ha mai scordato  
che a coloro che, potenti, l'hanno sottovalutato,  
anche lui, seppur strisciando, ha ben scritto l'epitaffio…

Non si avvede la Fenice, dai suoi resti risorgendo,  
che quel Bruco è gran maestro di veleni e di tossine,  
e che il corpo che ha lasciato ne contiene a dozzine;  
tutto tronfio già si esalta, certo ormai di star vincendo…  
Ma il momento del trionfo dura giorni, e settimane,  
e la lama lo raggiunge, congelando il fiero ghigno:  
in silenzio egli si spegne, sulle sabbie ormai lontane,  
la sua mente una prigione, e non più grandioso regno!

Scruta attento il corpo il Bruco, scuote il capo assai deluso,  
mormorando un'orazione per il Verme sventurato:  
«Stupidissima Fenice, potrai pure aver volato…  
io davvero non ci tengo che il mio bozzolo sia schiuso!  
A che pro poi farmi bello, diventare una Falena?  
Ciò che nasce presto muore… perché darsi tanta pena?  
Preferivi l'alto cielo, che il tuo occhio fa sfocato…  
hai davvero un bel coraggio a definirti uno scienziato!  
Chi si piega sopravvive, ciò ch'è rigido si spezza…  
ma tu forse invero odiavi la tua innata debolezza.  
Finalmente ora hai compreso il fatale tuo difetto?  
Invidiar colui ch'è forte… voler essere perfetto!»

* * *

NdA: Dedicato a mia nonna, che ci ha preceduti nella Soul Society. Mi manchi... ma sono sicuro che ti abbia fatta felice la mia laurea, da lassù. Ti voglio bene.

NdA2: ...eh, già. Mi sono laureato, finalmente; triennale a Padova, ed ora nella malinconica Venezia. Vedremo mai la fine? Per il momento, dopo sei mesi, un altro capitolo... Finirà prima la specialistica o questa fic? Stay tuned!


	9. Intervallo

**Intervallo**

_...si trattava di scovare il folle che ti correva dentro guastandoti l'esistenza._

_Lo rincorrevi, lo incastravi in un angolo e lo acchiappavi. _

_Ma non lo uccidevi, oh no._

_Ucciderlo era troppo poco per un piccolo bastardo come quello. _

_No, gli appioppavi una cavezza e lo mettevi ad arare._

_Il folle lavorava come un demonio, una volta messo in riga, _

_e ti dava anche il destro per qualche ridacchio, di tanto in tanto._

_Ecco, era tutto lì ed era sufficiente._

(Stephen King, _It_)

_Luce soffusa. _

_Parte la colonna sonora: Rabbits (David Lynch - Angelo Badalamenti)_

_Entra ( ), trascinando dietro di sè la Zanpakuto. Non guarda il pubblico, ma fissa un punto lontano._

**( ):**_ ..._

_Fine della colonna sonora._

_Buio._

_Luce su ( )._

**( ):** ...spegnete le luci.

_Silenzio._

**( ):** Spegnete le luci. Non c'è luce qui. Sta piovendo.

**( ):** Lo so perchè siete qui. Siete qui per lui. Ma lui non c'è: quando ci sono io, lui non c'è.

**( ):** Lui è là fuori: sta combattendo. Se siete qui per lui, dovreste scorrere le pagine. Capitolo 404; proprio verso la fine. Piove a dirotto, ma proprio a dirotto. E' una tempesta. Mi piace la pioggia.

_Buio._

_Rumore di pioggia scrosciante._

**( ):** Lui combatte, ma ha paura. Ha paura perchè ha visto. E' stato davvero un guaio... ma non potevo fare altrimenti. Mi crepava tra le braccia, se non glielo facevo vedere.

**( ):** Non ho potuto resistere: un buco nel petto... uno stramaledetto, gigantesco foro che... da parte a parte... Ah! Cuore; metà del polmone destro; tre quarti del sinistro. Giuro, era.. era da orgasmo: meglio, persino meglio di quando... di quando mi ha infilzato _lui_ da parte a parte. Ho goduto come mai avevo goduto in vita mia; e so che... che un giorno, un giorno non lontano, godrò ancora di più...

**( ):** Morto, stecchito era, se non gli facevo vedere; e adesso ha paura. Pensava di avermi fregato: dopo avermi trapassato. Certo, ho dovuto sparire per un po'...

_Luce su ( ). Al centro dell'abito bianco c'è una macchia rossa che si allarga._

**( ):** Spegnete le luci. Eh, un errore capita a tutti; mi è costato caro, quella volta... (_si passa una mano sul viso_) (_sibilando_) Merda! _Quanti... cazzo... di mesi!_ A fare il... il... (_brandendo la Zanpakuto_) per quel _coglione! Metti la maschera, togli la maschera... metti la maschera, togli la maschera..._

**( )** (_urlando, improvvisamente_)**:** E all'inizio, non poteva farlo durare _dieci secondi!_ Dieci secondi a guardare in faccia la realtà, e si prendeva _scaga!_ _Il signorino!_

**( )** (_più calmo_)**:** ... ma basta cazzate. E' stata dura... è stata umiliante: ma è servita. Sono tornato in forze, senza che se ne accorgesse. Senza che mi vedesse. E adesso non può più ignorarmi. Adesso non può più fermarmi. Per un po', sono tornato ad essere il re: ho potuto di nuovo gustare il mondo con queste mie mani, e quello che ho visto... mi ha fatto venire l'acquolina in bocca. E la prossima volta...

**Zangetsu:** Sembri molto sicuro di te.

_La cortina di destra si scosta, rivelando una tela bianca._

_Luce sulla tela: dietro, la silhouette di Zangetsu._

**( ):** Taci, vecchio. Tu non ci sei. Quando ci sono io, tu non ci sei. Spegnete le luci.

**Zangetsu:** Và avanti. La prossima volta?

**( ):** ...

**Zangetsu:** Perchè l'ultima, se non vado errato, non è stato lui a tornarsene a casa reggendosi le budella con le mani...

**( ):** Stà zitto. Quando ci sono io, tu non ci sei. Spegnete le luci. E' stato un caso... un colpo fortunato. Non accadrà di nuovo.

**Zangetsu:** Mi sono goduto un bel periodo di sole, mentre non c'eri. Piuttosto piacevole. Il ragazzo è forte... più forte di quanto pensi. Non te la darà vinta facilmente.

**( ):** Parole. Solo parole. Lo conosco quanto te. E' debole. Sono tutti deboli; tutti... patetici, uno più dell'altro. Tutti che si fanno scudo con le parole: tutti che sussurrano nelle tenebre dei loro cuori, invocando aiuto e protezione dagli amici... dagli amanti... dagli dei. Mai incontrato uno diverso. (_inclinando la testa da un lato_) A parte forse uno... prima pensavo fossero due, ma uno mi sta cadendo parecchio in basso. Guarda, è quello da cui si sta facendo menare adesso; e sottolineo _menare._ Quanto pensi che resisterà, prima di tirarmi fuori di nuovo...?

**( ):** E da uno così... da uno _così._ Mi garbava quel sorrisetto da volpe, prima, ma adesso comincio a leggergli dentro... è innamorato, questo, vecchio! Innamorato! (_comincia a sghignazzare istericamente_) _Innamorato! Innamorato! Innamorato!_

**Zangetsu:** Troverà la forza. L'ha sempre trovata, come ha trovato me quel giorno, mentre il mondo si sgretolava sotto i nostri piedi: ci sarà sempre qualcosa a spingerlo in avanti. Temo che non l'avrai mai vinta.

**( )** (_incapace di smettere di ridere_)**:** Pfff... hehehe. Vecchio, è proprio buffo... siamo la stessa cosa, io e te: come possiamo non annoiarci, a parlare l'uno con l'altro? No, dico davvero: sei _troppo_ divertente. Lo hai preso in simpatia, il ragazzetto? _Spegnete le luci._

**Zangetsu:** Anche _tu_ e _lui_ siete la stessa cosa. Quanto a me... lo sai. Finchè posso godermi un po' di sole, io non pretendo altro.

_Rombo di tuono. Il rumore della pioggia si infittisce._

**( ):** Be', tanti saluti allora. Spero che tu te lo stia godendo, questo bel pomeriggio assolato.

**Zangetsu:** ...

_Buio._

_Rombo di tuono. Stridio fuori campo. Crepitio di microfono._

**Gin:** Oh là là... questo non mi aspettavo che lo dicessi. Se parli in quel modo, sembra quasi che tu dia per scontato che morirai. Non è che tu... da qualche parte dentro di te... hai già rinunciato a questa battaglia?

_Luce su ( )._

**( ):** Ow... touchè! Questa... questa deve averla proprio incassata, eh vecchio?

_Luce sulla tela, ora vuota._

**( ):** ...ma dai, vecchio! Ci stavamo divertendo!

**(...)**

**( ):** Che palle. Una battutina così, e il suo spirito combattivo si riduce a zero... (A voce alta) Stavi dicendo? Uh guardalo, guarda com'è forte, il rincitrullito! Guarda come gli ficca su per il culo quel sorrisetto compiaciuto, guarda come mostra le palle...! Ah, se solo ci fossi io là fuori! Fammi uscire, povero sfigato! FAMMI USCIRE! FAMMI USCIREEEEEE! (agita la spada, comincia a fare a pezzi la tela).

**Gin:** Fine avvertimento. Se tu non scappi, io ti ammazzo... qui ed ora.

**( )** (_improvvisamente allarmato_)**:** Ehi!

_Rombo di tuono._

**( ):** Ehi! Non facciamo scherzi!

**Aizen:** Per quanto riguarda te, ti lascio qui. Ti divorerò... quando tutto sarà finito.

_Stridio fuori campo. ( ) barcolla, come colpito da un pugno._

**( ):** Che aspetti, sfigato? Tirami fuori! E' lui! E' lui che dobbiamo combattere! Lo hai dimenticato?

_Stridio. Rombo di tuono. ( ) si porta la mano alla tempia._

**( ):** Aaaah... Non... non è possibile! Perchè... perchè non mi lasci andare? Vuoi dargliela vinta? Vuoi arrenderti? Non siamo fatti così, noi! Non ha senso combattere e basta... non ha senso sopravvivere e basta! _E tu lo sai!_ Sei tu che lo hai detto...

**( )** (_conficcando la Zanpakuto per terra, ed appoggiandosi all'elsa ansimando_)**:** Bastardo... bastardo. Non puoi crepare adesso. Non puoi crepare proprio adesso... non devi avere paura di me! Soffriremo meno, se mi lasci andare... Non proveremo più questa disperazione... che ci smussa la spada... renditene conto! Non sei nulla... senza di me...

_Stridio fuori campo. Crepitio di microfono._

**Isshin:** Se tu non ci vai... sia quelli che vuoi proteggere, che il resto della gente che si trova lì moriranno per mano sua! (_stridio_) Le Zanpakuto non vogliono insegnarci questa tecnica... la ragione, la capirai subito.

_Il rumore di pioggia si spegne lentamente._ _( ) scivola in ginocchio._

**( ):** Non puoi farmi questo...

_Entra Tensa Zangetsu._

**Tensa Zangetsu:** Ecco. Lo vedi? Sarà sempre più forte di te; il desiderio di proteggere. La mia faccia della lama. Rammenti le parole che tu stesso hai pronunciato? _E' inciso profondamente nella matrice originaria._ Lo sguardo gentile: l'impulso a fare da scudo con il proprio corpo a coloro che ama. Sconfiggerà anche il destino. Abbatterà persino questo immortale... con il nostro aiuto, cavalcandoci. E dopo... noi torneremo quello che siamo, quello che avremmo dovuto essere: io la sua volontà di proteggere, tu un pensiero selvaggio sepolto in profondità nell'oceano della psiche. Non ti sarà concesso di divorare il mondo: non uscirai mai più. Io non te lo permetterò; lui non te lo permetterà.

( ): ... taci, ragazzino... stà... (_con un filo di voce_) zitto.

_Rombo di tuono. Serie di suoni secchi. Serie di flash abbaglianti. Rombo di tuono: silenzio._

**Ichigo** (_con voce ferma_)**:** Mugetsu: Luna Assente.

_Buio._

_Segue una lunga pausa di silenzio, che dura finchè il pubblico non comincia ad applaudire._

_Riparte la colonna sonora._

_Luce sul centro del palco: ( ) è ancora in ginocchio, aggrappato alla Zanpakuto, il viso nascosto nell'incavo delle braccia: i suoi vestiti e la spada sono completamente inzuppati di sangue fresco, __che gocciola sul palco. Lentamente, si rialza, rivelando il viso nascosto dalla maschera bianca con le corna. Parla con voce alterata._

_Fine della colonna sonora._

**( ):** E vissero per sempre felici e contenti. (_lasciando cadere la spada a terra_) Volete crederci. Per questo siete qui.

**( ):** Un nobile sacrificio. La sconfitta di un cattivo. Il trionfo della volontà, del bene, degli affetti su ogni avversità.

**( ):** E' così che volete che finisca. E' così che vi aspettate di voltare l'ultima pagina, prima di un capitolo conclusivo... prima dell'ultima pagina, dove si rivela il futuro luminoso. I vostri eroi cresciuti, forse ammogliati, che sorridono ai loro bambini... finalmente liberi dal dolore e dalla disperazione, passati attraverso la catarsi della battaglia finale, per approdare alla spiaggia della maturità.

**( ):** E' così che volete che finisca... come avete voluto anche, fino a poco prima, il dolore, il sangue, la battaglia feroce sospesa ad un filo, priva di speranza fino all'ultimo momento, perchè altrimenti... senza la paura... senza il dolore... senza di me...

**( ):** ...che storia è?

**( ):** _Ma lasciatemi parlare._ Lo so che lo farete: perchè sono interessante. Molto più di lui. Perchè da lui, lo sapete quello che potete aspettarvi: quel capitolo finale... è noioso, vero? Quanti ne avete visti? Libri, film, fumetti... è sempre la stessa solfa. Perchè è un bel problema, quando non va a finire così. E' un bel problema... _perchè vi ricorda la realtà._ E se leggete, se guardate, se vi appassionate alla favola, è perchè alla realtà volete sfuggire; almeno per un po'.

**( ):** Perchè volete credere, che al mondo... un lieto fine possa esistere. _Anche_ se è noioso. _Anche_ se è sempre lo stesso. Non ve ne stancate mai... perchè siete invidiosi.

_Sirena in lontananza. La luce si abbassa._

**( ):** E' ora di dormire... e sarà un sonno lungo, per me. Per voi, giusto il tempo di voltare pagina: già lo sapete, che l'eroe ha sconfitto il mostro, sacrificando ciò che aveva di più caro. E sapete anche che presto tornerà in carreggiata. Ma prima di andare, voglio lasciarvi qualcosa di me: qualcosa che vi aiuti a non dimenticare come vanno le cose, nella realtà...

_La pioggia scrosciante percuote impietosa i marciapiedi, offuscando tanto la vista quanto l'udito; il resto di Karakura, al di là della fermata dell'autobus deserta e della coppia di ragazzi sotto la __tettoia, potrebbe avere smesso di esistere._  
_Forse, ha smesso di esistere per davvero; almeno per uno dei due. Perchè per lui, è un momento importante. Ci ha messo dei mesi, per trovare quel coraggio che prima non gli era mai mancato: e quante volte si era domandato come aveva potuto il mondo capovolgersi in quella maniera, in un battito di ciglia. _  
_Lei sembrava non essersi accorta di nulla: aveva continuato a chiacchierare a ruota libera fino ad un minuto prima, sempre di ottimo umore nonostante il tempo infame, senza accorgersi del suo sguardo nervoso fisso sui suoi capelli color nocciola, e sul suo viso di bambina: e non erano più bambini. E lui se ne era accorto troppo tardi._  
_Quando il fiato gli esce finalmente di bocca, la sua voce gli suona orrendamente stridula: Inoue Orihime si volta a guardarlo, l'espressione improvvisamente preoccupata di fronte al suo imbarazzo. Allora, per poco la briciola di determinazione che ha costruito e cesellato con cura per tutto questo tempo non viene meno: e alla fine, è solo il desiderio di togliersi finalmente quella spina dal cuore che lo spinge a dichiararsi velocemente, con voce roca, abbassando lo sguardo._  
_Il silenzio congelato che segue non ha qualità: le poche parole che lo hanno preceduto sono uno squarcio su una tela bianca, che lascia Orihime a bocca aperta per lo stupore. Il ricordo di un antico sentimento le attraversa la mente per un attimo - il tempo per un cervello che non ha perso un briciolo di bizzarria di escludere il doppelganger, il pesce d'aprile, l'allucinazione ed il tappo di cerume, il tempo di rendersi conto della serietà delle sue parole, e ricordare come proprio quell'espressione un tempo avesse fatto nascere... qualcosa. La mano della ragazza corre allora alla tempia, prima che quell'attimo incolore sia passato: ma non trova quello che cerca, perchè quel fermacapelli non viene indossato da ormai molto tempo; e non appena il momento è passato, ed entrambi ricominciano a respirare, Inoue Orihime si rende conto che Kurosaki la vede ora con occhi diversi... e che deve mettere assieme una risposta._

**( ):** ... vi piace? Di mio, ho messo solo la pioggia: spero che lo troviate appropriato. Si addice ai due di picche, la pioggia...

**( )** (_sorreggendosi il volto con la mano_)**:** Aaaaah... che cosa ironica... non fa morire dal ridere?  
...che l'amore... in fondo in fondo... sia di _mia_ competenza?

**( ):** ...il sesso, certo... ma anche l'amore! Nasce da qui, che cosa credevi? Nasce da me! L'impulso... il desiderio... lo hai dimenticato? Tu e la tua spada avrete pure sconfitto un dio... ma chi è stato, dimmelo, ad abbattere il suo angelo nero? _SPEGNETE LE LUCI!_

**( ):** Al suono di quale voce siamo resuscitati, per spazzare il pavimento con la sua lurida carcassa?  
Al richiamo di chi, abbiamo preso in giro la morte? _Ipocrita!_

**( ):** E potrebbe essere tua... potrebbe essere nostra, Ichigo. Qui ed ora. Sei un eroe: sei l'eroe, in un mondo di comprimari... e hai appena demolito il castello, schiacciato i cattivi... e salvato la principessa. _Hime! Hime! Hime!_  
Devi solo allungare la mano: una mano che ora è finalmente vuota... perchè ha dovuto abbandonare la spada.

**( ):** Se solo tu volessi ascoltare, Ichigo... se solo tu me lo chiedessi, non potrei mentire: perchè la amo quanto la odio!  
Ma io... parlo sottovoce: perchè la odio quanto la amo... Perchè è l'unica altra cosa che voglio... _a parte ridurre in cenere il tuo mondo!_ E tu non lo sai, quanto sia costato ad uno come me! Vederla lì, come un unico fiore tra le macerie! (_barcolla, si afferra la testa tra le mani_) _MI HAI COSTRETTO A PROTEGGERTI!_

_Serie di flash, crepitio._

**( ):** E così, ho deciso che te lo meriti... ti meriti di essere lasciato libero, di fare finta di niente... fino all'ultimo! Non ti accorgerai tanto presto, di come dopotutto... fare da guardia del corpo non basti! Ed io sarò lì... a ridere come un folle di fronte al tuo cuore spezzato, quando lei troverà un'altra persona; quando si sarà accorta di come, in fondo, tu non fossi niente di speciale... più assente di un fantasma, più incorporeo di uno spirito! Quando offrirà la vita che _tu_ hai protetto a qualcuno che... magari... non ha salvato il mondo ma... _ascolta..._ (_tossisce ed ansima_) Ma non preoccuparti... resterai per lei... un buon amico! Forse addirittura... (_ride_) il MIGLIORE amico!

**( ):** Sono proprio curioso... di vedere cosa farai, allora... quando scoprirai che la tua _hime_ non è più una principessa da salvare... quando capirai che lei era il tuo futuro, e non lo spettro di uno squallido passato, annegato nel sangue di nostra madre... quando l'avere scelto il vecchio al mio posto ti condurrà alla tua prima sconfitta, anzichè all'eterna vittoria a cui sei abituato!

**( ):** Quando il mondo che hai salvato non avrà più bisogno di un eroe... e rimpiangerai di non aver lasciato andare la spada... la disperazione che proverai... mi chiedo... sarà abbastanza?

**( ):** Forse no... questa è la realtà, dopotutto... ed è piccola cosa... gli amanti infelici si sprecano... nella realtà... (_cough_) non sei il primo... nè l'ultimo! Forse te ne farai... una ragione. E c'è sempre la nanerottola, dopotutto... e il quattrocchi, il troll (_cough_) e tutto il resto dell'allegra brigata... ma _soprattutto_... la nanerottola... vero? E scommetto che te l'immagini... che loro saranno i primi... se ti lascerai andare abbastanza alla tristezza... e mi lascerai finalmente... usci...re... (_tossisce violentemente, scivola in ginocchio_)

**( ):** Ma anche uno come me... può sognare, no? (_una crepa compare sulla maschera_) Che il tuo primo amore... possa diventare la mia occasione...? Che basti questo, a dimostrare quanto sei debole... e fragile... (_la maschera comincia a sbriciolarsi, rivelando il volto: lo sguardo è perso in lontananza, e sorride tristemente, quasi con dolcezza_) quanto dopotutto... nonostante i tuoi sforzi... io ci sia ancora... dentro di te...?

**( ):** Spero di poter sognare, Ichigo... perchè... per colpa tua... sembra che dovrò dormire parecchio...  
(_cough_) è l'ora... finchè non ci rivedremo, finchè non avrai di nuovo... quella benedetta spada in mano... ti saluto e ti maledico... mia dolce metà... (_ride_) e saluto anche voi... ipocriti! Tanto lo so... che non vedete l'ora... di voltare pagina (_cough_)!

_Crolla a terra, sorreggendosi sulle braccia._

**( ):** E adesso... _ve lo chiedo per favore..._

_... le spegnete le luci?_

_Buio._


End file.
